The Thing in the Hilltops
by TalionStormcrow
Summary: Terror has gripped Hyrax. A creature of unimaginable horror has been unleashed from a cursed book. With nothing but chance by their side, Zepp, Edon and Fang find themselves in a race against time to prevent it from killing again while battling to keep their own sanity in the hilltops of Hyrax, while learning to deal with each other to survive.
1. The Soul Eater

**Case File:** X- 16-20785

 **Investigator/s:** Nathaniel "Zepp" Wilde and Iniego "Fang" Blithe

Report: Investigators responded to a report that a murder had taken place at the border in Talon Cave. When investigators arrived, they found suspect "Brandybuck", an arms dealer within the village who has previous accounts of violence on record kneeling over and yelling incomprehensibly at the victim who was later identified as Conway Redvine. the following is the actual account and testimony:

"I know that despite my disposition on the matter and the lack of evidence in support of this testimony I will hang for this, so consider this my confession...I did not kill Conway Redvine. I did not kill him because although it was his body I had slain, it was neither his mind nor his soul that occupied him. No... I avenged him.

" First, in order to understand what it was that happened you need to know our previous history. Conway and I go back fifteen years ago, we were only small children in a world of impersonal hostilities. He and I grew up living together as we were deprived of parenthood. We survived, we lived.. Things were good. Then he found.. The book.

"We were exploring a new part of the land that Conway had discovered accidentally while on a hunting trip. He told me he had fallen down a hole while chasing a rabbit and landed on what he described as a grave. Around this grave there were several flowers; roses, daffodils, dandelions.. And bones... Lots of bones all piled up in front of the gravestone marked: "The Soul Eater lays in slumber deep, do not disturb. Should you find your curiosity overcoming your fear, may God have mercy on your soul." In front of the bones Conway found a book with weird writing on it. Despite his better judgement telling him to leave it alone.. He picked it up and looked inside. There were unspeakable horrors.. Pictures of animals which were turned inside out in what looked to be a diagram describing how to relinquish one of its own soul.. And a Demon... Oh how I resent reading it.

"We had heard the tales of old, people used to tell of a Demon, eons old. It would slowly torture it's victims into releasing their mind and their body, giving it full control. This would take place over the course of several days mind you, so the victims decline would be at a steady pace... Well... Some at least. The creepiest part? They would still act completely normal as if nothing had happened. It could have taken control of you, Zepp.. And you wouldn't even know it. Neither would I.

"So that brings me to my next part of the testimony.. How did I know he was under control of such a thing? His eyes. The eye, Zepp, is the window to the soul.. Has anyone told you that before? You can tell anything about a person just by their eyes, you can instantly see if they're trustworthy, if they're lying, if they're... Psychotic.. I knew when I looked into Conway's eyes that he was not himself. He had a... Vacant look in his eyes. Have you ever seen such a thing? You know the person is there.. You KNOW they're real... But.. They aren't.. I can't describe it. They aren't them. He wasn't himself.

"He read that stupid book.. All of it. I told him not to, but he did. That's when I noticed he began acting weird. Only I noticed. Only I cared. Me. Anyway, he seemed the same on the outside.. The stupid daredevil hunter who didn't give a shit about anything, that's how he was. But... At night I noticed he wouldn't go to sleep. I figured it was because he was sick.. Until that night..

"Years later, After reading the book, he had a nightmare. He came to me about this nightmare, telling me what he saw. Do you want to know what he said to me that night, Zepp? Allow me to shed some light...

 _It was night time when this happened, around midnight. The air was dense around me as I walked to nowhere in particular. I had no idea why..I just was. There was a mist around me, with the moonlight shining dimly across the land. Beneath me there was dew, making my feet a little wet. It felt good on the grass. Then I heard it... The moan.. It was awful Brandy... Like someone was dying of blood loss in a pitiful shell of existence.. Knowing they're quickly fleeting. It came from the east. It was creepy, but I didn't think much of it.. That was until I heard it in front of me. Ugh... I can still hear it. Just... Awful. Pitiful... Distraught.. Then it appeared. A face. Skinless..eyeless.. Ghostly. It opened its mouth and a stench of rotten flesh and death overcame my sense of smell. I tried to run.. But I couldn't move. It extended it's boney hand.. Bones... That was all I could see. It touched my head, Brandy... It touched me with a cold, unfeeling hand. I can hear it.. Crunching.. Squirming.. Slithering...In the back of my head.. Something prickly.. I can still hear it.. I can hear it, Brandy...EEEEHHH! IT'S IN MY HEAD! IT'S IN MY HEAD GET OUT OUT! HELP ME! OH GOD IT'S IN MY HEAD!_

"I didn't know what to think. Conway had gotten into the psychedelics.. Eating mushrooms and hallucinogenic berries. Very spiritual guy. He could go on and on about the universe, energies, auras.. Don't know what got into him. Normally I would have thought he was hallucinating... But this was different.. His eyes, Zepp. Remember the eyes? They tell the truth.. He saw it. He really did.

"From that point on he had changed. Like I said, you can only see it in the eyes.. And I saw it. They were cold.. Vacant... Unfeeling.. Dear God.

"One day I asked him to give me the book, I had previously told him that I was going to destroy it, but... It has a mind of its own. I made a fire one night while everyone was asleep. Conway had agreed that we would burn it, and decided that it would be best for him to be there. He was late, and I would later understand why.. But he came. He gave me the book while standing in front of this fire which climbed high up into the air. I should have sealed it.. GOD I'M SO STUPID! I threw it into the fire, and I swear, Zepp.. I heard that cursed thing scream in agony.. Not one voice... But a thousand.. Ten thousand.. The most chilling, blood curdling, agonizing screams of pain I've ever heard.. As if the souls of thousands had all but perished in the very fires of hell..It opened up, BY ITSELF in the fire. Zepp... I read it.. What I could at least. I was stupid.

"Afterwards, things, in an uncertain and sudden way.. Went back to normal. He seemed himself for a long while. I was content at that point, I had my friend back. We hung out, we traveled, things were good. Back to normal like nothing ever happened. Then... I still shudder at the thought. I saw him leave his hut one night. I didn't know why he would, he normally doesn't wake up like this.. So I followed him. He led me to a cave, Zepp... A cave with... There was a small animal, tied up.. He was performing some sort of ritual on it. There were torches lined up on the walls, and... He had a page of the book. I couldn't believe it, I WAS TRICKED INTO BELIEVING HE WAS BACK.. He spoke in a tongue completely alien to me.. What he said came directly from the page I'm guessing, so I won't repeat it. I watched... I watched him cut off a piece of its flesh and eat it. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.

" I ran up to him...I...I tried to srab him, but he turned around and my blade went through his eye.. Good thing too, it wasn't his own. He shrieked in pain.. It was an ungodly, ear piercing shriek that tore every shred of courage left in my body out. I continued to attack. I stabbed him.. Over... And over... And over. He screamed, telling me to stop.. That I was killing him. But I knew it wasn't him. After a while the screams became murmurs.. Then the murmurs became moans.. Until at last he was silent. I...I watched this.. Being.. Skeletal.. Boney.. Skinless.. It left his body. With a chilling shriek it tried to intimidate me, getting in my face... Studying me. I saw within its eyeless holes the same death that is staring me down today.. And probably when I die. It still haunts me.. And forever will. That's when you came along.. You didn't see anything. It left, Zepp... Returning to whatever depths it could find, dark steep gorges and mountains so evil that even the wolves shun those parts of the forest.

"Don't... Touch... The book.

End of testimony.

Additional report: Evidence was later found at Brandybucks hut. A note was found on scene, a note, written with blood. The following was read:

" _The Page... Kill him.. It isn't him. His soul is trapped in a world beyond his own. The being, it calls to him. I never should have read that book... It knew I was weak. It knew.. Oh god it knows. I now know that there would be no end to this horror, this.. Demon of Hyrax. It will forever roam this world._

 _Something prickly is moving..I feel it in the back of my head. Oh no.. It's. Squirming.. Stuck inside there and I can't get it out.. The parasite.. It's alive. I can feel it scratching at my skull, rubbing up against it. But I can't hear it.. I'm going insane.. Oh god I'm losing my mind.. I must kill him._

 _I'm sorry Conway..._

* * *

 _Investigator in charge: Zepp_

 _Charge: Murder in the first degree_

 _Punishment: Death by hanging_

* * *

" And you expect me to believe that this case isn't solved? Based on the testimony of a madman? Zepp.. That's crazy. " The King sat back in his throne, unhappy at the thought of wrongly killing this man.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that he didn't. His testimony matches completely, I saw the fear in his eyes.. Please. Give me a chance."

"Come on, Zepp. That case was closed YEARS ago. Why are you dwelling on the past?"

"I do that a lot sir."

Tyran sighed, instantly realizing what he meant. "This job is no doubt arduous, Zepp. I can see the toll it has taken on you. But... You know as well as I that he did it."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think you understand the other concepts of a murder. I'm not just talking about physically killing someone, I'm talking about philosophically.. Spiritually, mentally, etc."

"Don't pester me about what is and what isn't murder Zepp! I've seen it myself.. I know what it is."

"Then you would know that in order for it to be murder the person has to be killed both mentally AND physically. According to Brandy.. That wasn't the case."

"BRANDYBUCK IS A LIAR!" Tyran shifted in his seat, "You won't reopen that case.. If you do.. I will suspend you. Are we clear... Zepp?"

Zepp stared into Tyrans eyes, frustrated by his unwillingness to reopen the case. Nonetheless, he obeyed.

"Crystal, sir."

"Good.. Now leave." Zepp did, and walked straight to his own hut. He slammed his fist down on the stone slab which was his desk and cried out in frustration.

"GOD DAMMIT! BASTARD!" He brushed his paw up against his mouth, pondering what to do next. In all of his years as an investigator, Zepp vowed only to do one thing: get to the truth of things. It's been a long road, and tough, but so far he managed.. He remembered the times it nearly cost him his life as well as his partner. He was brought back suddenly when a twig snapped behind him, and Zepp looked to see a wolf standing at the edge of the entrance.

"Hey.. Am I interrupting something?"

"You mean me taking out my anger on my desk because the ignorant bastard of a " King " won't let me investigate this file? Of course not."

"I was only asking."

Zepp sighed, he knew that Edon was right, he shouldn't have projected his frustration out onto him. "I'm just having a rough morning. Tyran won't let me reopen this case."

"What case?"

"The soul eater of Talon Cave. I have reason to believe it wasn't murder."

"Zepp.. Don't do this. You know that case was closed, all of the evidence supported murder."

"That's exactly what Brandy said. But what gets me is why he would be so truthful about this... His eyes told me exactly that. He was legitimately horrified."

"I think you're reading too far into this."

"Maybe.." Zepp slammed his fist down on the desk. "GOD DAMMIT!"

" Hey! Calm down man, you're stressed. This isn't helping. I realize it's hard work... But taking out your anger out on an inanimate object won't solve things.

"ZEPP!" Both animals turned to see Fang at the entrance. "I think I may be able to-" he eyed the wolf with distaste, "Can I speak to you.. In private please?"

"Why? Just say it."

"I'd like to think what I have to say is content for the more.. Experienced agents here."

Zepp looked at Edon, who gave him his own nod. Edon nodded back, and began to make his way out of the hut, and began to mingle with some of the villagers.

"What is it, Fang?"

"Mingling with the mutt, an interesting thing considering it's a predator Zepp. I'd already known you were social but.. I didn't think you'd break the rules of nature itself."

"You know me, I'm always breaking something."

"We don't need him Zepp. We can handle things ourselves."

"Come on Fang, you remember who sniffed out Dex the 'Log Killer' as he's known by now. You and I both know he would've gotten away if it weren't for Edon."

"I had things under control." Fang walked over to Dax's desk and sat on it. "The villagers are already in a state of unrest because of you trying to reopen this case.. No one wants dwell on the past out of fear of bad blood. I-Its not really helping having him around scaring them."

Zepp laughed and glanced out of his hut towards Edon who was now being picked on by little children, he smiled as they laughed and poked him with sticks. Edon was apparently having fun himself because he flopped onto his side, and the kids instantly began to rub his belly in an attempt to make his leg move, trying to find 'His Spot' he supposed. "Yea... Scary... He's vital, and we're keeping him."

"Whatever, he's your pet, not mine."

"So what did you come here to talk about?"

Fang shook his head, "You know.. You reopening the Talon Cave murder case-"

"Don't bother. It's not happening."

"Well... You may be surprised to find it might. How would you feel if we went for a walk, just the two of us?"

Zepp eyed the weasel in front of him. "Where are we going?"

"Talon cave. Several villagers have reported another murder has taken place there." He smiled at Zepp, "Looks like you may get what you want."


	2. A New Lead

"Alright..." Zepp sighed as he made his way into the cave. His nose was instantly hit with the familiar sensation of blood, although judging by its potency he could tell it had been there for a while now. Up ahead he noticed the gruesome crime. "We have a male weasel, aged at about 23..." he said in his usual tone. The smell of blood overcame his sense of smell, and although Zepp had done this many times before, it still made him shudder.

"Victim has suffered severe head trauma by a blunt object moving at high velocity judging by the blood spatter and brain matter. Skull.. Crushed. The body position suggests minimum reaction time to the attack. I don't think he knew it was coming Zepp." Fang walked over to the side of the body and proceeded to pick up its arm and inspect it. He twisted and twirled it around, taking in the details and upon finding nothing of interest put it back down slowly.

"Or maybe he did know and couldn't do anything about it." Zepp inspected his own paw, the feeling of the blood was uncomfortable. It was sticky, viscous...He shook it, hoping to break free of whatever still wet blood would come off.

"I'm not sure, Zepp. We don't know enough to make the inference that it was this 'soul eater' thing.

Zepp ignored the comment and walked to the back of the cave. As he got further back the light became dimmer, while the stench of blood became more poignant. It was so poignant in fact that he held his hand in front of his nose in an effort to block the smell... Which didn't do much. In the back he saw another animal, a rabbit to be exact. It had been bound by vines which were tied to two slabs of stone which jutted out of the corners. Upon closer inspection Zepp noticed that a chunk of fur and flesh had been cut off of the rabbits abdominal area, revealing bits of intestine and tissue in some areas. Blood had spattered around the area in front of the rabbit and a symbol had been created on the floor in the shape of a spiral with a line going through it. Two arcs were attached to the ends of the line pointing in the opposite direction. _Just like before..._

"This is obviously the work of a copycat." Fang approached Zepp, who was staring at the gruesome scene in front of him. He stood there motionless, almost like he was somewhere else.

"Zepp?" Fang patted his shoulder, earning a startled jump as Zepp came back from his trance.

"Yea? Yea... Fang you don't honestly think that do you?"

"You don't honestly think this 'soul eater' is back do you?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever did this obviously thought so... Who was it that did this again?"

"Yorike."

"Hm... Now what is a hunter doing messing with the dark parts of the woods?"

"Maybe you'd like to ask him yourself?"

"You've detained him?" Zepp reached down and touched the bloody symbol, wiping a single finest across and smelled it, "Still fresh..."

"This occurred an hour before we got here, I found Yorike laying down in the fetal position in a puddle of this guys blood. It must have really irked him."

"I'm sure... The guy isn't even recognizable. Once we head back we'll find out who he is." Zepp walked over to Fang and studied his face, ".. Does this mean the case is reopened?"

"I'm not sure, Zepp. Unless it has a tie to this creature then no, but I doubt it."

"Don't you always?"

Fang chuckled, and both began to make their way back home.


	3. Corresponding Testimonies

Testimony of Yorike Red-Claw:

"It wasn't him. I'm sure you've heard that before. But you have to believe me when I tell you... It wasn't.

" You've heard the stories... You read this book and this otherworldly being rapes them of their soul. It's true. I've seen it. It began with a normal day, Barry and I were hunting in the forest, breaking the rules like we always have been and wandering outside of our territory. Gonna pin me for that too? Anyway.. We happened to come across this patch of forest that was rather peculiar. The vegetation around a circle of trees was yellowed and scorched.. W thought it was from a fire, until upon closer inspection we found... The book. It was all burned up, pages were ruined but we could still read passages out of it, though with what I've seen I wish he hadn't. He told me about what was inside: monstrous creatures with menacing features, passages about sacrifices and rituals to summon them.. One of which was simply reading those very passages. He ended up closing the book and throwing it back down on the ground and both of us walked away pretending nothing happened... Big mistake.

"Weeks passed and things seemed fine, until the nightmares began. Barry would wake up in the middle of the night screaming that some Demon had come to take his soul, I'm surprised none of you heard this. Anyway, the nightmares got so bad that I decided to stay with him one night in case something bad happened. Well.. Allow me to tell you just what happened:

" I was sitting in the corner next to his bed which was made out of furs, inside the shelter was a mini fire I had made just to keep us warm seeing as I would be awake most of the night. I kept a vigilant eye on him, watching him toss and turn in his sleep and mumble incoherently at things that weren't there. I began to think that nothing would happen until his mumbles became small stifled cries. His ears began to twitch and he would cringe from time to time, so I tried to wake him up.. It worked. He sat up, not even paying attention to my calls. It was like he was hypnotized. All of a sudden, to my surprise, he got up and walked over to the entrance of his shelter and looked up at the sky. I heard the moans... They were pitiful. Capable of nothing else he raised his head high until his face was looking straight up. I watched his arms slowly stretch outwards and he proceeded to open his mouth... I never would have thought I'd see what I saw that night... A being.. Liquiescant.. Transparent.. Was expelled from his mouth. I noticed it was ghostly, with skeletal features. It growled at me in a very repugnant manner as if it wanted me to know that he was no more.. It seemed to stay there, a parasite hovering above its host, its... Trophy.. Then, it simply disappeared. He collapsed into a heap on the floor, and went back to sleep. I didn't know what to think, and despite my better judgement I ran outside to see if it was visible out there at all, which of course it wasn't but I just couldn't believe that at the moment.

"I know what I saw, despite what others say. He barely changed though, only in his eyes. He seemed... Spacey.

" When I realized it truly wasn't him, which is a story all its own, I decided that I needed to end his pain. His soul was screaming for release and I was the one to release it. He left the village during the daytime, at first I thought it was to go hunting. He had his dagger with him, but I couldn't see anything else which was odd due to the fact that he never left his bow behind. Always carried it. So I tailed him. He led me straight to Talon Cave, and inside he had bound a rabbit to the wall.. And proceeded to tear off its flesh while it was still alive. HE ATE THE FLESH RAW! I nearly gagged... So I took a rock... And I bashed his head in. I hit him time after time again. He tried to pretend like it was him.. But it wasn't. He kept yelling that I was hurting him, and after the fourth hit he only moaned for me to stop, but I didn't. I had to... I just had to.. Right after he ended his cries I saw the wretched thing exit his body, and proceed to leave the cave and travel back to wherever it came from. I hope, for all of our sakes that it stays there.

* * *

"Zepp-"

"Sir, the two incidents are strikingly similar. I don't see how you could sit there and deny the evidence before you. We have all we need to-"

"We don't know if they are, there ARE holes."

"What holes?"

"Yorike said that they found the burned book.. If it was destroyed, then how did it end up in the middle of the forest with no one around for miles? Let alone with still readable passages."

"We're still working on it sir, but look at the similarities! I mean how can we sit in ignorance-"

"Ignorance? I listened to your little report. They are ramblings from a mad man. Nothing more."

"You said that about the last one as well. You know the facts, you've heard their testimonies. These men have never spoken to each other before and yet they describe this creature similarly. You choose to sit atop your throne, never even opening yourself to the _slightest_ possibility, the TINIEST shrapnel of an idea that there may be something evil here-"

"You better watch it-"

"There's something going on. You know it-"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that no competent King would sit there while their people are dying through incomprehensible means. I'm saying that there is ample evidence that leads to this creature, and that you denying it has led me to the suspicion that you are hiding something sir."

"DON'T.. TEST ME ZEPP!"

"The people already know, sir. They've known since this morning. The unrest in this place has gone out of control, and you refuse to act. With all due respect sir, don't talk to me about testing."

"Don't you go there, Zepp. You know it will go badly for you-"

"THERE ARE TWO VILLAGERS THAT ARE DEAD FROM THIS THING, AND TWO MORE ARE ON DEATH ROW! FOUR VILLAGERS, TYRAN!" Zepp immediately corrected himself, directing his attention away from Tyran, who was clearly irate at the moment.

"Look.. What you've seen.. What you've witnessed, I get it Zepp. I do. I've been there. But.. Do you understand what you're saying? You know that what you're saying is scaring people...I think you should go home, take the day off. Fang can handle the scene."

" Sir, my psychological state is completely stable, I assure you. I am just asking you to allow me access to this case. There is too much here to suggest that two men who didn't know each other suffered from the same ailment which caused them to mangle bodies... Something is making them do it."

"You're dismissed, Zepp."

"Sir, I strongly advise-"

"Go." Tyran rubbed his eyes with his paw in annoyance, giving Zepp the message that he no longer wished to talk about it. Without another word Zepp left for his hut, where he stayed for the rest of the day.


	4. Startling Evidence Pt I

**Here you go guys, new chapter! Some of you may have noticed that my other story is on Hiatus, and I'll tell you right now it's only because I'm having writers block with it. Don't worry, as soon as I'm over that writing for it will continue.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy :)**

* * *

"And you think it's from the same creature?" Edon said sitting on his haunches by the entrance of Zepps hut. He had decided to join him at first to keep him company, but soon realized that his interest in this case had peaked soon after the details had been given out.

"Yea, Fang doesn't agree though. I can't say I blame him, we were brought up in two completely different worlds." Zepp adjusted himself, sitting up against a wooden pole attached to the furs which made up the walls of the hut. He shifted his legs so that they were angled upward and parallel. His arms were outstretched on his knees, and he slowly he began to feel his circulation leave them, but he didn't bother to move them.

"Are you going to pursue this lead? I mean...You could be exiled for doing so. Do you think this is worth it?"

"I'm not sure.. There just isn't enough there, Fang could be right... It could be a copycat. If I'm going to pursue this.. I would need something solid."

"Have you actually gone up into the hills where it's said to be located? Yea! That's what we should do, it may help validate these claims."

Zepp sat up, now hunched a bit away from the pole. He sat Indian style and began to play with a couple pebbles the ground. "We can't, not until-"

"Zepp-"

"Yea!" It was Fang, Zepp instantly recognized the voice.

"You got something, I guess someone sent you a letter. Do you know someone by the name of Kenway?"

"No.. Why?"

"Should I just throw it out?"

"No, no. Just pass it to Edon.." Fang felt a hint of discontent in Zepps voice.

"Is..Is something wrong?"

"No, just got a bit of a headache. Just give it to Edon, I'll catch up with you later." Fang looked at the Wolf and slowly gave the letter to him without a single word. After he walked out, although he couldn't be sure Edon thought he heard the word "Mutt" exit Fangs mouth.

"What...I don't understand why he doesn't like me.. I don't even really care that he doesn't like me, but why does he have to berate me and be so disrespectful towards me?"

"Fang has had some... Rather rough dealings with wolves in his past. It isn't something for me to say, you'd have to talk to him about it." Zepp motioned for Edon to pass the letter, to which he did.

"Well I'm not like them.."

"Yea, I'm sure he knows. He's just a bit disgruntled at the idea of you being on our team after all of it."

Edon nodded and watched Fang walk away towards his own hut. "I uh...I'm going to go talk to him. I'll talk to you later, Zepp."

"Alright Edon, take it easy." After hearing his rapidly fading footsteps, Zepp stared at the letter, _I wonder..._ he opened it up and began to read it's contents...

 _Mr. Zepp_

 _"I understand that, in this seemingly unanticipated tragedy which has occurred in Talon Cave you believe to have found a connection to a recent case of yours. I can tell you that without a doubt... It is true. It was the creature which you are seeking that has dwelled inside the hillsides that even the most daring thrill seeker would not venture through. It has claimed another victim._

 _You might be asking, who am I? Allow me to explain... My name is Leroy Kenway, and you'd be surprised if I told you that I was, at one point a regular resident in your own tribe, I stress " at one point" for multiple reasons. Concerning my own life I can tell you it was very ordinary; never once have I dabbled in any sort of experience which the masses would have otherwise branded as queer or unsavory. As a matter of fact if you were to bring it up to me at the time it was very likely to have blown up in your face. Not a single theory would have swayed my stringent disposition on the topic which I had come to view as ludicrous. No, it wasn't until years ago that I began my search for the unfathomable, the unexplained or the otherwise extraordinary extravagances which others would view as risible or cockamamie... And it was the very search that led to my self-exilation of the tribe, mostly for the safety of my own family._

 _If you like, you can disregard this entire letter and destroy it, go about your life in exultation and become ignorant to my very existence. However, you should know that without me.. You will never find the solution to destroying that creature. Should you find your curiosity overwhelming, the information herein will...engross you._

 _My first experience with the wretched thing was visually...unhinging. I never truly realized how feeble our understanding of this world was until I came face to face with it that fateful crisp night in the hillsides of Hyrax. I regret to announce that I hadn't actually seen anything that night beforehand, so to try to explain just what it was that drove me into that remote place would prove to be moot. In the same sense, to_ _deny the information I had gathered upon the very mention of those hilltops would be to remain ignorant to the very reason of this expedition: I wanted to know for myself if this thing was real. Nonetheless.. I did in fact get what I wanted. I ended up spending four days in that bizarre place. It truly is a perplexing experience to witness the unnatural bending of the trees, but that is something you will find out when we meet. Needless to say, upon my third night, in the ominous moonlight which was gracefully cast among the taiga and coniferous trees I had the unbridled opportunity to view purely unfiltered evil. It was stationary with its eyes striking my soul.. I could feel all of the happiness leave my body, and all remnants of emotion had become repressed. I wouldn't face it again.. Not alone at least._

 _This experience alone opened me up to a world of opportunity. I had chosen to voluntarily study up independently from the tribe on the idiosyncrasies of the unfamiliar. My studies ranged from the development of ritualistic sacrifices of both like and unlike species to the downright inconceivably outrageous. For instance, the Redclaw wolf tribe which inhabits Eagle Pass just east of your tribe has an unusual religious sanction: a cave with the carving of a giant wingspread Owl in the predatory position. Beneath the goliath carving is where they partake in the unruly sacrifice of weasels, whereby the lead cultist or witch doctor (which ever is less demeaning) will savagely remove the still beating heart from the victims chest and bless it with his own spiritual energies. He then proceeds to bite into it in an effort to appease the "Air Gods" which they so mysteriously dread. It's an activity unlike anything I've ever experienced before. But I digress.._

 _I understand that you have already heard about this infamous "Book", of which is the monstrosity's niche. I have come under the conclusion that this... Book... Has everything to do with it. It both created it, albeit vicariously through the cultists which have tasked themselves with the ruining of their OWN tribe, and it can also destroy it. Yes, this creature was mortally created._ _I also understand that you have a prisoner under question which has read said book.. It is important that you retrieve the location of this book as fast as possible.. It is perhaps the only key we have to ridding Hyrax of this repugnant creature. As I have said before, I have seen it with my own eyes.. It's maddening stare was irking to my sanity which has now divulged into but a morsel of what it once was. This thing is altogether evil._

 _Please.. Please help me. I urge you to travel to Serpent Rock by Eagle Pass and wait until sundown.. It is there you shall meet me. I beg you not to disregard what I say, but ultimately it is your choice._

 _-Kenway_

* * *

Fang began to mess with his blade prodigiously, tugging at the rope which held the sharpened bone in place with the hilt. "Damn wolf..." After managing to get a nail underneath the rope, Fang tied a feather to it. It was a Snow Owl feather, one that his mother had given him just before he was sent to training to become an investigator for the tribe.

 _"It represents wisdom, Fang. The Owl is especially known for having the ability to see things clearly. It is silent, gathering information and only striking when the time is right. Be the Owl, my child. You will do well."_

"Ahem.." Fang quickly looked up, staring at the intruder. He quickly identified the intruder as Edon, and set his blade behind him. He crossed his legs on his fur pelt which was his bed. "You're smelling up my hut, you know."

"Yes, well it should ease your mind to know that I just took a bath yesterday." Edon began to walk towards Fang, his paws occasionally hitting a pebble causing a quiet but noticeable clacking sound to ring out in the hut.

"That's close enough. What do you want?" Edon rested himself on the ground, slowly sliding his paws ahead of him so his body lowered to the point where he was on his belly.

"Just.. Want to talk. You seem pretty stressed. Is there something on your mind?"

Fang rolled his eyes, but in his mind he gave Edon points for his genuine concern.. It didn't help. "There's nothing to talk about.. And there's especially nothing that I'm comfortable talking to a mutt about."

"Hey, there isn't any need for that. I just want to help, is there some way to get you to open up?"

"Not to you."

Edon sighed, he could feel the tension rising rapidly. "Please Fang. We're partners-"

"Hey!" The word cut through all sounds, dominating the hut. Edon's attention was grabbed violently and his eyes widened instinctively to the sudden aggression. He didn't realize it, but one of his canines showed through his muzzle. "Let's get something clear, you mongrel... You and I ARE NOT partners, you and I ARE NOT friends, and you and I will never be.. You can take that attitude and go bestow it upon Zepp. I will NOT become friends with some rabid DOG!"

Edon didn't reply. He simply got up, and made his way towards the door. Before he stepped out, he decided to make a point to Fang, "You know, if you change your mind.. I'm never far."

"Leave me be."

* * *

So... You're going to meet this random stranger?" Edon said. He, along with Zepp, decided to fancy themselves for a leisurely walk down to the waterfall.

Zepp kicked a leaf with his foot and watched as it gracefully fell back down to the Earth after a few moments of excited fluttering. "I don't have a choice honestly, I know this isn't safe.. More so it's against protocol... that's why I want you to go with me. Fang would never condone this sort of thing, and I figured it would be good for you-You know, a sort of new experience."

"Well.. I can't say I like this, but if it helps.. Besides, I'm kind of interested in hearing what this luny has to say."

"Good. We have six hours until sundown. By the time we get back we will have around two, so we should head back soon."

"Alright." Both of them continued walking in silence, taking in the scenery around them and basking in the sounds of life flourishing around them. Zepp focused on what he thought to be the sound of a raging waterfall in the distance. He heard the water bear it's force down upon the groundwater with veracity and intensity.

"Do... Do you think Fang will ever like me?" The silence was broken. Zepp turned to the wolf facing straight forward.

"I think that with time he will become a bit more comfortable with you. This all started when I told him you were to be apprenticed under me when you were a child. As soon as he heard that it brought a sour taste in his mouth. I don't blame him. Don't let his words get to you, Edon. He just doesn't know how to handle it any other way."

"Well.. That's just it. It IS getting to me. I'm just sensitive like that. He still hasn't told me why he doesn't like me, he just berated me even more and told me to leave him alone."

"Well, since HE won't tell you.. I will. It happened when he was training to become an investigator. He was about a year into it, getting into analyzing blood patterns. He was good, better than most of the students there. You have to understand.. There are only four of us, well five counting you. You had to be the best of the best to be here, and you've already taken your first steps into understanding why. Anyway, he was in the middle of bringing together a theory as to the way the murder went down in the mock scenario, when his teacher caught word that his mother Maria had been killed while out collecting food.. Needless to say his hatred for your kind grew much more intense that day. He was excused from the lesson and immediately ran to the tribe's sage in search of answers. He never really got any, only that she was 'happy in the spirit realm'. He never truly healed from what happened, and I've had to stop a case to counsel him a couple times, but he tries to hide it so we can get work done. With you around, though.. I'm sorry to say it might be harder for him to do so."

Edon stopped in his tracks, trying to take in everything he just heard. "I.. Don't know what to say.."

"There's nothing TO say. Just gotta let things be. Don't worry.. He'll warm up to ya. Like I said, it WILL take time."

"I.. Hope that this barrier won't prevent us from performing our duties."

"Yea, as do I." Zepp looked up at the sky, "Come on, let's head back. It would be a good idea to be early."

"Yea, I agree."


	5. The Key

"I doubt this as being one of those good ideas of yours Zepp." Fang said as he stood in front of the weasel and wolf.

"Since when is it a good idea for me to do anything? I've had a pretty rough day, Fang. I honestly don't need this pestering thing to continue."

"Yea? Well I don't want you to get exiled for breaking the rules. You seem to think that breaking conduct is always the right thing to do, and I don't understand why."

"If it gets me to the truth then why not?"

"Zepp, have you ever stopped and thought to yourself that maybe the truth isn't always what you think it is? That maybe what you see before is all there is?"

"If I did I wouldn't be breaking the rules now would I?"

Fang grunted in annoyance, "Alright Zepp, fine. You go do whatever. It's obvious I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise."

"If you can't beat me, why don't you join me?"

"The mutt is going with you. I don't want to have to smell dog the entire way down."

"Yea well it's not like you smell any better, grouch." Edon said as he walked out from behind Zepp and stood by his side.

"Look... Just go, Zepp. Some lessons have to be taught the hard way. If you get exiled, we'll figure something out. Until then? Go wander off in search of this conspiracy of yours."

"Fang..." He didn't answer. Instead, for the first time ever, Zepp watched his closest friend turn his back on his partner. It felt as if the tie had been severed right then and there, even though Fang never mentioned it. Nevertheless, it hurt. A lot.

"Come on, Edon.. We have to go."

* * *

"I don't want to think too much about it, Edon." The two made it to their destination, and to Zepps surprise it was rather uneventful. They both stood at the edge gazing out into the slowly receding Sun which greedily took back all of the light bestowed upon the land.

"What is there to think about? He doesn't want to help. We can handle this on our own." Edon swung his head around and observed the vastness of the forest behind him, waiting, hoping they didn't come out here for nothing.

"It's sundown... Where is he?"

"I don't know Edon."

"Rather impatient of you, I should like to think an animal of your kind could sit forever waiting for a treat, but it's yet to be proven young man." Zepp and Edon turned around to find a weasel standing atop a rock. Well... More like perched. He was older, with icy blue eyes and a scar traveling the length of his nose. To Zepp it seemed like the man had a seen his share of horror and experiences of the peculiar kind.

"You must be Kenway."

"And you must be insane."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The pardon is not yours to beg, my friend. It is mine. I beg YOUR pardon, for I do clearly remember stating in the letter that you were to arrive EXACTLY at sundown... You arrived four minutes and thirty seconds early. You are insane to think that it is safe to wait out in the open like a meat target while that thing roams free.."

"Look, we're here. Can we please just talk about how we're going to stop this thing?"

"Yea.. Yea we can.. But I shall tell you now that you won't like it."

"You said that you have experience with this stuff..what can you tell us?"

"For starters.. This isn't the first time it's happened. Things like this have occurred in the past many times, IN FACT.. they have occurred so often that we can actually expect it to happen again."

"Wait.. So if we do stop it.. It will only come back?"

"You misinterpret my explanation.. We can stop the _Nar'il_ , but something else will undoubtedly be conjured in its place in the future. That's how it works. Once you eradicate the threat of the unknown, it will find a way to unleash chaos unto the land again."

"Nar'il? That's what it's called?" Edon said.

"Yes, and it is nothing to trifle with. I've seen first hand what it can do. You've only seen what it _likes_ to do. This thing normally tortures it's victims by reaching into their tragedies and forcing them to relive the darkest parts of their life. It feeds off of sadness and pain. But it also likes to destroy relationships, which is what you've already seen."

"Wait.. Brandybuck killed Conway.. Yorike killed Barry..."

"Both of which were either friends or lovers, no doubt."

"Friends."

"Aye." Kenway jumped off of the rock and inhaled, ready to speak again. But instead of speaking, he opened up his satchel and pulled out a page, Zepp figured it was a page from the book.

"This... Is the key. Within this page lies the answer, a way to ensnare that wretched thing and trap it forever." He straightened the page out and showed it to Zepp, who stared at it expectantly. There was a picture of a spectre in the middle of the page. It had no legs, but a pointed edge where they should have been. It's face was mangled and contorted, giving it an ungodly expression of hatred and enmity towards the world. Just like description in the testimonies, it was skinless and eyeless. Surrounding the creature were symbols and writings in a language Zepphad never before seen.

"What language is this?" Zepp said pointing at the scripture.

"The humans wrote it. I have been around enough to understand it, but some of this is still difficult to decipher. Given the time and resources, I'm sure I can figure it out.. But time is the one thing we don't have."

"What do you mean? It only attacks those who read the book."

"That's primary.. But it can also force a victim on themselves, and enter them at will... That's how I lost my best friend.. One day he took a sharp rock and..."Kenway found himself at a loss of words. Zepp figured he was still dealing with the loss.

"If this if true.. Then we may not have as much time." Edon said in agreement.

"But why use the book when it can just enter us any time? "

"If you read the book you increase its power over you. It'll be much harder to expel it from someone who summons it rather than someone who has an unlucky encounter."

Zepp shifted his stance, "You realize the book has been burned right?"

"Has it been burned completely?" Kenway gave Zepp a look of grave concern.

"No, it was found in a random forest."

"Then it doesn't matter. One mere glance is enough. Best to just stay away from it completely."

".. So what are you proposing?" Zepp said while absent mindedly stroking his chin.

"I can translate this.. But it will take time. In the meantime, you and Mr. Wiley Coyote here-"

"I'm a wolf.."

"-Are going to have to keep an eye on things... A very.. Close eye. Understand Zepp, what we're dealing with here is something beyond the conventional world. This isn't just some low level crook Zepp, this isn't even some high rise murderer... This is a being from the very depths of Hell itself!" Kenway moved in, closing the distance between himself and Zepp. Zepp didn't make eye contact with the raccoon, mostly because he was currently overwhelmed with the smell of dirty wet raccoon and rotting teeth. The next words he heard came out in a coarse whisper-

"It was summoned.. It has killed.. And can only survive by killing... No one is safe." Kenway moved away with a grunt.

"Come back to my village with me. Your family would love to see you, and you shouldn't be traveling the night alone."

Kenway trailed off, his eyes were staring into the ground. "I haven't seen my family in... Twenty years.. Do you think they would remember me?"

Zepp sighed, "I'm sure they will remember the face of their husband and father. Come." The three animals left, and with Edon's night sight, they managed to make it back to their home within half the time. Upon arriving they were met with silence, and to Zepps delight he heard the sounds of snoring coming from several huts.

Turning the corner, Zepp spotted his hut. It a wolf pelt at the entrance with an owl accurately drawn in the middle of it. On each side of the wooden logs were torches.. And they were lit. Zepp didn't like this, so he motioned for everyone to remain quiet and drew his sword, Edon lowering himself into a battle ready position. Zepp counted with his fingers, and after one stormed his own hut only to find..

"Out late were we?" It was Fang, and he wasn't happy. Edon came bounding in growling, but instantly relaxed upon spotting the weasel, who was sitting cross legged on top of Zepps bed.

"And who is this?" Fang asked, addressing Kenway. His tone was low, giving off the notion that he himself had a very bad day.

"Forgive me, Sir. Allow me to introduce m'self. I am Kenway, I am the one that sent the letter to Zepp." He said with his paw outstretched in an apparent attempt at friendship. Fang reluctantly shook it, eyeing the aged animal. "Kenway... Related to-"

"My family.. They are still here aren't they?"

"Well.. Yes."

Kenway sighed, " Good."

Zepp kneeled down beside Fang, "Alright, before you freak out.. Just hear me out okay?"

"Another one of your freaky theories? It's rather late-"

Fang was abruptly interrupted by the sound of Kenways own low but creaky voice . "Forgive me, eh-Fang is it? I'm afraid what you formerly call a 'freaky theory' is reality. This isn't a joke, nor is it a myth.. What we are dealing with.. Is real."

"Fang sighed and shook his head. "Great.. Now I'm dealing with two psychos."

"Supposedly he has a way to stop it though." Edon said.

"Three psychos..."

"Fang." Zepp put a hand on his shoulder, "Please... Just trust me. If what I'm doing proves fruitful to the case, then we could have a tribe leader who wrongfully sentenced these men to death."

Fang looked into Zepps sea grey eyes. He saw many things, and he instantly realized that if nothing else, the psychotic men which to him have all the rights in the world to be in whatever hell exists have told a single truth: The eyes are the windows to the soul. Within these eyes he saw the same trust which had kept both of them alive in countless situations. It was a trust unbridled by any temptation of greed or selfishness. He knew that Zepp wanted one thing and one thing only: Truth.

"Zepp.. You realize that what you're doing is both traitorous and completely irresponsible... And dumb."

Zepp stood back up, stroking his head from front to back with a hint of anxiety. "Fang, that doesn't matter to me. Two men are dead, their families are in disbelief and I'm still being harassed for it. They don't know who is to blame... Let alone what. Help me."

Fang said nothing. Instead he just sat in silence, contemplating the whole situation.

"I need you. I can't do this alone-"

"Alright... I'll help, ON ONE CONDITION..." Fang pointed at Edon, "That dog stays out of our way."

"Uh uh Tiny... I'm not giving up this case. You're either deal with me or stay out. Remember who it was that stayed by Zepp when you walked away."

"It was a mistake."

"It was betrayal." Edon growled.

"You little-" Fang gritted his teeth, anger was coursing through his body. But he quickly realized everyone was still asleep, and regained his composure.

"Fang, he stays. We need everyone we can get."

Fang breathed in heavily. He didn't like it, but realized quickly that Edon's nose would come in handy considering the next few days would most likely end up being hell for all four of them.

"Alright, Kenway. You know more than all of us, and you've seen this thing up close, so what do we need to do next."

"Listen Zepp..I have the ability to translate this page, but it's going to take a while. In the meantime, the three of you need to be on the lookout for the Narh'il-"

"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Fang interjected.

"-It can strike at any moment. It's been summoned back into this area through that book, but that does NOT mean that it's limited to this place. It WILL branch out to find new victims. Everyone has to be on high alert at all times."

"And what will this page do to help us?" Fang chimed back in.

"Kill the monster, obviously." Kenway said enthusiastically. In his voice Fang quickly sensed his senile personality, a bi product of being alone in the woods for as long as he's been.

"How long would it take to translate this page?" Fang asked.

"Uh... Let's see.." Kenway paused and looked up as if calculating formulas in his mind. "Without anyone here who speaks the language fluently... Fourteen days.. Give or take six weeks."

Fang turned to Zepp and glared at him. "Where did you find this guy?"

"Actually we found each other." Kenway said.

Zepp yawned, "Alright you guys. We have a long day ahead of us. We're going to have to travel into the hilltops to find evidence of this thing. Kenway-"

"Yea, that's me-"

"I- I know, we've established that. You'll need to tell us exactly where you encountered this thing. That's where we'll start our search."

"In the meantime all of you should get some shut eye. I'll keep watch for tonight." Edon said as he turned from the group and sat by the entrance.

Fang patted Zepp on the shoulder, pressing his paw into it. "This is absolutely crazy Zepp."

"How many times have you said that? Actually.. How many times have I heard that since this started?"

Fang chuckled, "We're behind you in this.. I'm behind you."

"That's good to know, now go get some shut eye." Fang smiled and left, leaving the three mammals to themselves.

"Alright Kenway, I have some furs we can spread out here, should keep you warm for the night."

"I thank you kindly for your hospitality, Zepp. It feels good to be back, though I wish it were under different circumstances. I cannot make up for lost time.. I don't know how my family will deal with this."

"We'll find out tomorrow, good night Kenway." Kenway nodded at the reply and rested on the furs spread out along the floor in the corner. A couple minutes later, the room was quiet save for the dull quiet snoring emanating from the sleeping weasel. Zepp noticed Edon looking out among the stars and decided to walk over to him.

"We have no idea what we're getting into.. This case could cost us our lives, Zepp. We could hang for this."

"He can't hang is for proving him wrong, it would look bad on his part."

Edon realized that Zepp was speaking as though he didn't care what repercussions would come into affect as a result of their actions. "You aren't worried?"

Zepp took in a deep breath, "I am. But I know we can prove its back, and that we can end this. I won't let him sit back while our people are dying like this."

Edon heard the weasel yawn again, "And what about Fang?"

"You can't let him get to you. This is a very complicated case, it's no surprise to me that Fang is like this right now."

"Right, right..." Edon glanced at the ground for a moment before returning his gaze.

"We'll be fine. Good night, Edon."

"Yea, goodnight, Zepp."


	6. A Friendly Face

"Sid! Oh man you stink!" Diego said as he shielded his nose from the ungodly stench emanating from Sids body. It's been weeks since Sid had taken a bath, and it seemed as though he couldn't notice.. This was probably due to his nostrils being desensitized from the smell, but Sid wouldn't admit it.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to just.." Eddie proceeded to stuff his nasal cavities with tiny sticks, preventing him from smelling the foul odor.. And breathing in general. "Aaaaaah... Much better."

"Sid, please go get clean. For pity sake even Granny can't take it." Diego said through his gags.

"I haven't bathed in years, and I don't even smell that bad!" Granny's voice rang out among the trees, she probably didn't even know how loud she was talking.

"I guess this is why he's still single."

"-Manny! " Ellie interjected.

Peaches giggled, though it was quickly turned into gagging when Sid came up to her, "Peaches, tell me the truth.. Do I smell bad?"

"Uh... Yea." She said as she plugged her trunk and closed her mouth. The smell still caused a tear to form in the corner of her eye.

"Look I don't see how I could possibly stink. I mean it's not like it's THAT bad." Sid picked up a dandelion and looked at it. As he did so it wilted and died.

"Come on, Diego. What do you think?" Sid raised his arms in a manly pose in front of the saber.

"Sid, you stink. And if you come near me I'll-"

Sid advanced, causing Diego to take a couple steps back. Diego himself just got back from cleaning himself off from the possums mud pit prank, and he didn't feel like going back into the river for a second bath today.

"I could go up to any woman and ask her out right now, and she'll say yes." Sid slicked back the few hairs he had on his head as he said this.

"Right... He has spoken." Diego rolled his eyes as he said this and walked away from the herd. He walked silently towards a path he took regularly, it was the most direct path leading towards the Hyrax Falls, the largest waterfall on the island. He usually walked there to get away for some thinking time.. Or when Sid annoys him. So yea, pretty much every day he walked there.

* * *

"Alright, Kenway, we need to get moving here." The group had gathered by Zepps hut to discuss the plan of action. Zepp, who was already on edge after succeeding in avoiding Tyran. Seeing as they had already smuggled in someone who wasn't given the okay by him, the whole group thought it best to avoid any sort of confrontation.

"Aye, 'tis true. But first, let me ask you something.."

" What?"

Kenway's facial expression intensified, giving a hint of a past experience he had. "Have you ever walked up to touch a tree, only to realize that trees aren't squishy and don't have heartbeats?"

Zepps eyes widened, "A-are you suggesting-"

"That place Zepp... It DOES things to you. Even a person with the stoutest of hearts can go mad in there.. You WILL see things, feel things, even hear things..I can't prepare you, and you can't prepare yourself. What I asked you? That was merely a taste of the madness that resides within those hills."

"I-"

"I don't expect you to come back the same. None of you." Everyone stood silent, each pondering about the information just given to them.

"K-Kenway, directions please?" Fang said quietly, Edon could practically smell the fear within him, and was sure they could smell the same in himself.

"Alright, well you know the location of the Hyrax Hilltops, beyond the Eagle Pass it is. Should take about an hour to get there. Once you do, you'll want to find the Crimson Swamp, given that name by the way the swamp turns red when the sun shines through the trees. Quite an amazing phenomenon I assure you, and if you're looking for something worthy of remembrance, I suggest you take a look at the Golden Falls just beyond it. Fascinating it is, never seen anything like it before. Also, there's-"

"Kenway." Fang interjected abruptly with a low tone. He gave a look of doubt mixed with annoyance to Zepp, who shrugged and continued listening.

"Right, right. After you get to the swamp, you'll find a Willow tree a good mile to the east, that's where I saw the creature. Stake it out, and you may find it..."

"Great, so we pretty much just head straight for most of the way."

"Oh.. I don't like this..I fear greatly for you guys.." Kenway said softly.

"Why?" Fang asked nervously.

Kenway gave the group a frightful look. It seemed to tell another tale of a horrifying experience in those woods, the mere thought made his face contort timorously. It made the hairs on the back of Zepps neck stand up on end, and he was thankful he couldn't read minds at that moment. He noticed that, for a moment at least, Kenway had spaced out.

Zepp cleared his throat, "We should be back within a couple days, Kenway. In the meantime just stay here. Don't let Tyran see you either, he'll ask questions." Edon said lightly.

"Alright.. Let's move out."

They did.

* * *

Diego sat among the raging waterfall, immersing himself into its natural beauty. Out of everything he's seen so far on the island, Hyrax Falls was by far his favorite landmark. The sunshine always managed to hit the water in such a way that the trees themselves seemed to stare, though to Diego this explanation seemed a bit ludicrous it was purely due to a lack of a better explanation... That's when he realized.. He probably should have told Shira where he was going.

Being here allowed Diego some peace and quiet, but most of all it was a place to think. He came here when he thought about how he was going to tell Shira how he felt (Which was a pain all its own, something he didn't really want to look back on due to his level of anxiety during the whole thing..), when Shira told him she was pregnant he came here (Another pain..), and when the twins managed to flood his cave by breaking the beaver dam down stream from it. They lived that day, but only because Ellie saw to it that they stayed at least one hundred feet from him.

"What a day.." He laughed as he realized it was rather early to be saying that.

* * *

"Alright Zepp, now that we are officially conspiring against our tribe master together, do you want to tell us how we plan on proving this thing to be real if we're trying to destroy it?" Fang said as he stepped over a rock.

"We'll need physical evidence."

"Yea.. Kind of hard when the thing we're chasing after just happens to be a specter." Fang have a hint of annoyance at this.

"You know, you didn't have to come along if you don't find this a good use of your time." Edon said. They decided that Edon's nose would be their best bet at finding the swamps in the thousand plus acre woods.

"Just shut up and sniff. I'm not about to let you mess it up. You ARE still a rookie, mind you."

"This rookie has done better than expected according to Tyran-"

"Yea well Tyran is corrupt." Fang said, 'matter-of-fact' like tones filled the air which grew chillier as they ascended up the slopes of the Pass.

"Isn't that what you said about your last tribe master?"

Fang went to respond but couldn't find any words equally if not superior in spite. He continued to walk on in silence. Throughout the pass animals littered the land, grazing and laying down in the grass. The breeze picked up a bit, sending their scent across the land, alerting the animals of their presence.. None of them paid attention.

* * *

Diego stood atop a rock ledge overseeing Eagle Pass. He had cut across from the waterfall using an old trail he had found, created by the deer that travel through it. All around he saw life in the form of living, breathing animals of all sizes. The air was pure where he stood, not too thick and not too smelly, one of the reasons he always loved to head here. Suddenly, he turned his head to find three animals moving about the land. Two weasels and a wolf, fully grown, walked among the herbivores, not even paying attention to anything around them... He realized quickly that they were up to something, and decided to check it out.

Leaning forward, Diego used his massive paws to grip the rock beneath him and began to make his descent. He thanked Mother Earth for his gift of silence, if he were Sid or manny he would have been caught immediately.

After reaching the bottom, he took in a deep breath, and tailed the three.

* * *

"Step on my foot again and I'll eat yours, Fang." Zepp didn't know how much longer he could tolerate it. The bickering between Fang and Edon was beginning to take a toll on him, and they weren't even out of the Eagle Pass yet. It's been nothing but petty arguing, usually about who was the better investigator, and the occasional "We're going the wrong way". Zepp kept his mouth shut, but he knew that before this trip was over that he was going to snap.

" Eat my foot and I promise you'll have no jaw to chew with." Fang said, glaring over at Edon who distanced himself beside Zepp, separating the two.

"Yea? I could pin you down and eat you as a snack. If there's one thing you shouldn't mess with, it's a hungry Dire Wolf." Edon growled. He thought of far worse comebacks, but kept them as ammo, just in case.

"I've seen far bigger Dire Wolves in my life, you wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Hmph, I could say the same about you. My dad would bring home rodents twice your size, that is if he didn't take down a deer first." Edon scowled, and a smirk drew across his face with satisfaction. He knew he was out doing Fang.

"That's funny, yea that's real funny."

Zepp decided it was time to intervene.."Hey guys, if you're going to bicker like this, please have the courtesy of NOT dragging me down with you. This is embarrassing, we ARE in the presence of other animals and we're already getting weird looks...I don't want to start babying you two."

"Zepp you KNOW we can handle this, we have before-"

"We haven't handled anything this large scale before, Fang. We're heading into foreign territory with only Edon to help guide and defend us.. we don't know what could be lurking up there."

Fang groaned in frustration, "He's going to slow us down-"

"I don't see you stepping up the pace-" Edon was stopped short by a slap to his muzzle. He quickly realized it was Zepp, who immediately glared at Fang, stopping the group dead in their tracks.

"Fang.. He stays. We have NO IDEA what we're going to head into.. And I would like to have as many people with me as possible. Now I hold you to no obligation, no promise.. You can leave at any moment, but he stays." He pointed a small finger at Fangs chest, "Deal with it."

Edon perked his ears and began to instinctively scan the area. His nose began to twitch as he sniffed the air. Something was close by, and he knew it.. It wasn't one of the herbivores. "Uh.. We should probably get going."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"A predator. I smell him. Come on, let's go.-"

"Go where?" A deep voice said from behind them. Edon instantly beared his teeth and jumped in front of the two weasels, who had their swords unsheathed. The animals around them began to scatter, the sound of rampant footsteps thundered and shook the ground.

"I know you.." Said Zepp. His eyes squinted as he studied the familiar form in front of him.

"Oh no.. Zepp. What is it now?" Diego asked the weasel with his usual tone. Zepp picked up on a slight hint of sarcasm.

"That's classified saber. Leave us and go home." Fang was taken aback by the sudden aggression, it surprised him to see such gruffness in the wolf.

"Calm down, you'll break a nail." Diego said calmly. Edon noticed that even though he posed himself as threat to the saber, it didn't seem to care much about him. In fact, all he really seemed to care about was their business here.

"You do realize that once again you've stepped within the boundaries of my territory, Zepp. I've told you before-"

"We're going into the Crimson Swamp." Zepp said, interrupting Diego.

"Zepp! What the hell!?"

"What are you traveling their for?" Diego said as he sat down on his haunches. His facial expression showed no signs of intensity, in response to the inference that he didn't want to fight, Edon softened himself up and sat down himself.

" We're trying to find evidence of a creature that resides there, though I'm not sure how we can do that without-"

"Are you talking about the legendary 'Soul Eater' of Crimson Swamp? You can't be serious, it's only a myth." Diego said. He had heard about the legend, but never really thought that anyone would think of it as realistic. He was twice as surprised to find that Zepp himself found it to be plausible.

"Not if you've seen what we've seen.." Zepp said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

Fang sighed, giving in and opening up himself, "We have two accounts of murderers who claim that a friend of theirs read this book and was taken over by this thing. They killed the victims."

"How do you know if they're telling the truth about this book?"

"Neither of them had previous contact, and no one in the village has seen the testimony which describes the creature in detail, yet both accounts accurately describe it in similar fashion." Fang shifted his stance, sheathing his weapon.

Diego raised an eyebrow, "Wait... So if you read this 'book', you'll be taken by this creature?"

"Taken over, to be exact. Slowly, and painfully."

"Zepp we need to go-"

"What, do I frighten you?" Diego asked in his still calm voice. Zepp could tell he was just stirring the pot.

"Not in the slightest." This made Diego chuckle.

"Well if you're going on there, a word of advice, friend-"

"We're not your friends" Fang said abruptly.

"Watch out for the pine needles."

"Right..Look. Diego, do us a favor. Just watch out for this book. It's burned, and easy to spot, just don't let anyone look at the pages."

"Right.. Well good luck with this.. Investigation thing.." Diego then proceeded to get up and walk back, leaving the three mammals alone to continue their trek into the hills.

* * *

Kenway stared at the page in front of him. He had never thought it was possible, but he finally had the key, and the upper hand. He had been doing this for hours, and nothing was getting done. All he could think about was finding his family. He sighed at the thought, holding dear Elizabeth Kenway for the first time in many years brought tears to his eyes, and his own child.. Grown up.. Changed.. How would they react?

Kenway stood up. He heard a bunch of pops and cracks in his bones from sitting for hours on end. He had made the decision.. He was going to search for his family. He rolled up the page and put it in his bag. He peaked outside Zepps hut, searching around the now foreign tribe which was once his home.. And given the thought it might be once more.

* * *

"And so when we got there, this mammoth named Ellie looked after you while I got better. Diego did as well because no one trusted Sid with babysitter duty I guess."

"This was five years ago?" Edon asked.

"Yea. Yea it was. You were so small I could carry you with just both of my paws. You were the cutest little pup I had ever seen."

"Oh Zepp, you're encouraging him." Fang said while listening to Edon's joyful chuckles.

"It's true, then when I was better, I took you in and trained you, and the rest is history." Edon smiled, the thought of Zepp being a fatherly figure was a little awkward, but comforting.

Zepp was going to speak again, but all of them stopped abruptly at the sight of two trees ahead of a misty and musty forest with trees a darker shade of green than behind them. Zepp twitched his ear a bit, sure that he heard a voice, but didn't tell anyone.

"So uh.." Edon said, mouth gaped open at the monstrous trees which bent and intersected in a long arc.

"Yea we should probably-"

"Yea let's go." All three investigators proceeded to enter the forest. Zepp kept in mind what he had heard earlier today..

 _"That place, Zepp... It DOES things to you.. Even a person with the stoutest of hearts can go mad in there.. You WILL see things.. Hear things, even FEEL things.. I can't prepare you, and_ _you can't prepare yourself."_

 **Like the chapter? Enjoying the story? Go ahead and review, I enjoy your feedback. Tell me what's good, bad and ugly.. Don't hold back ;). If you have any stories you'd like me to check out, just tell me and I'll do it when I get the time. :)** _  
_

 **I should have another chapter up and running in a few days for my other story, possibly one more this one tonight.**


	7. Startling Evidence PT II

The trees seemed to climb up forever, at least to Fang and Zepp. They had managed to get through Eagle Pass alive and unharmed, which wasn't much of a surprise to them. Zepp put his paw up to his nose, attempting to block out the thick musky scent which seemed to emanate from all around them. The ground was a bit wet from the mist which seemed to be omnipresent, adding to the eldritch ambience which already gave Edon the chills.

In the distance, deep into parts of the forest unseen by the group, an ear-splitting bellowing sounded out around them. To Zepp it was the kind of bellowing that would make the hair on any animal stand on end, drain the color out of their face and shatter any shred of courage from their body. He was just happy that whatever it was.. It was miles away from them.

"We haven't even been in here for five minutes and I'm already not liking this. Could this be considered borderline suicide?" Fang said.

"Fang, not now. According to Kenway, we head a mile east and we'll be at Crimson Swamp. Alright everyone, stick close by and-"

Zepp was cut off by an even louder roar, which seemed to come from behind them. Zepp flinched and quickly realized his ear was ringing, and stiffened up. Never before had he heard a roar that scared him so much that he couldn't move. Edon managed a yelp and turned around, hair standing on end in anticipation. Whatever it was.. It was mean.

"So.." Edon added, "Shall we?"

The three animals entered the forest, anxious and cautious of whatever evil lies within. Fang couldn't help but gaze at the queer foundations around him. The trees were bending and swaying in ways he had never before witnessed. It truly was a sight to see. "Evil forest indeed.."

* * *

Kenway quickly made his way through the tribe, hastily dodging any bystander willing to spare a passing glance to the foreigner. The sound of drums filled his ears as he passed a group of weasels leisurely dancing and singing to the rhythm. It made Kenway wish that he could go back to doing that very thing with his own family... Perhaps he could.

After a few moments of wandering, Kenway successfully managed to find his mate's hut... But he didn't enter it. Instead, he paced back and forth along the entrance, thousands of questions ran through his mind.. Like what would he say? "I'm sorry I've been gone for ten years, do you still love my?" Seemed pretty ludicrous.. He didn't even know whether or not he should hug and kiss her.

He slowly entered the hut. The smell of daffodils filled his lungs, giving him the reminder he needed of the years lost. A handmade (or paw made) Dreamcatcher hung above a hide bed surrounded by pelts. In the corner lay a female weasel-one he instantly recognized. She stirred, turning over and shivering a bit from the cool air entering through the opening behind him. Kenway quietly padded his way over to her and took his place by her side, placing his body behind her, taking her in for the first time in years. He felt for a moment true bliss, enhanced by the females scent and slender body. His warmth hit her immediately and she woke up.

"Leroy?" A soft voice said. She didn't make eye contact, and apparently she didn't need to. Kenway smiled, jovial at the instant recognition of her mate.

"I'm here," he whispered into her ear, causing it to twitch. She wrapped an arm around his own and brought it up to her nose, smelling it and kissing it. He felt a sort of timidity from her, "It's been awhile, how has my rose been doing?" He whispered again, earning a soft giggle from her.

"It's been ten years, Leroy. Where have you been?" She put down his paw, resting it on her stomach. "Your paws... They feel different..."

"Different paws come with the foreign man my dear.. I'm sorry for leaving," He took in a deep breath and kissed her neck softly. "Perhaps you would remember the man better, if your eyes fell upon his."

She took the chance, releasing his arm and turning her body over. She let out a little squeak as her muzzle met his, engaging in a kiss. It seemed like forever since he's felt her loving touch, and he didn't want it to end... But it did, as all things do.

"You've changed.." She said, taking note of the scars, greying of his fur and aging face. He knew it.. He wasn't the same. His ears went back, half regretting seeing her. His mind wandered, thinking of all the ways he could escape, never to see her again. It wasn't until she rubbed his cheek with her paw that he was brought back to his senses.

She took note of his apprehensive behavior. She was still the observant flower he had loved many years ago, and he was happy for her. "I still love you, Leroy. Always have. I'm sure you're reasons for leaving weren't unjustifiable, so you needn't explain. I'm just glad you're here." She nuzzled him.

"And I love you, Rose." He could smell her scent again, and was reminded of why he called her Rose. He locked his paws with hers, positioning her so that she was straddling his stomach. Her face was still something to behold to him, and within it he found the youth buried beneath a slowly dwindling body.

* * *

"Oh.. Great... Looks like it's going to rain- AGH!" It's been four hours into the investigation, and Fang was becoming a bit tense. He has managed to fall into a mud pit (much to Edon's pleasure,), his face was scratched up by low hanging branches (caused by lack of attention due to unnecessary bickering with Edon), and his foot still had three pine needles stuck in it from their encounter with a falling pine branch. Zepp managed to get out the other five, but it didn't seem to make much difference. It was official: He wanted out.

"Still no sign of it. I'm sure we're on the right track though," Zepp said, disregarding Fangs comment. "The Crimson Swamp should be up ahead." They continued to trod through the forest on high alert. Edon himself couldn't stop "Radaring", as Fang called it. " Radaring" was the term given to him for when Edon would frantically move his ears in search of any noise. Four hours... Only four hours and Edon was feeling a small sense of paranoia. He tried to hide it, but it came through harsh with his ears.

Up ahead, the land turned red. The Sun cast it's gaze to show a bloody swamp. To Zepp it looked like mass murder, to the Earth.. An omen. Edon shuddered at the sight, it was like the sky ran red with blood, and the very planet itself is giving way to the sight of its ungodly work. The air ran thick through his sensitive nose, and he almost had to turn away to save himself from it.

"We found it.. Now what?" Edon said through his mildly disturbed face.

"We uh.. Turn East, down about a mile until we find a Willow. That's where Kenway had the encounter." Zepp tried hard to keep his cool, but the bloody swamp was unlike anything he had ever seen, and hoped to never see again.

Edon began to radar again. His ears moved frenetically against the still skull they were attached to. He quickly realized this behavior was probably going to stay with him for awhile, a bi product of this evil place. Zepp looked over and scratched behind his left ear, earning a few sharp huffs from the worrisome wolf.

"I don't like this place, it frightens me.." He said in between pants. He let out a small whine upon finishing his sentence, followed by a quick flick of his tail.

"I know, you can go home anytime, Edon-"

And do what, wait for it to kill you? Wait until weeks later to find you dead in this godforsaken forest?"

"He won't be alone-"

Edon immediately turned his attention to Fang, "But you'll be alone.. You both heard Kenway say that this creature forces someone, friend or lover, to kill whoever it's taken over.. Who's going to stop you?"

Fang stood in silence.

"You can take a break, go back for an hour then meet us here. YOU heard him say that this forest does things to anyone who comes here. It's affecting you, we can see it." Zepp said in a calm tone that seemed to hide his fear of his surroundings.

"That's out of the question. If we have to wait, then we wait." He sat down, taking deep breaths to calm himself. His rookie side began to show itself, still unable to deal with the perturbing side of the job.

A stentorian, rapid breath ran through the trees, causing Edon to shake and the two weasels to jump. It was raspy, almost cutting to their ears. It was as if just feet away, an out of breath animal was hyperventilating violently, agitating their own throat. The sunlight began to dim, hiding from the monstrous noise behind the protection of black storm clouds. Zepp wished he could do the same. Darkness crept it's way back into the forest, hindering the weasels' ability to see. They now relied on Edon's night eyes to give them a clear picture of what it was they were hearing.

Edon couldn't tell them. It wasn't that he wouldn't, it was that his mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"Edon.. Edon what is it?" Zepp couldn't see all that much, which he was half glad for the fact. What he didn't like was that the most inexperienced investigator was forced to be bear witness to such a sight which only his imagination could comprehend.

"It's.. It's a weasel.. Or a badger."

"Well which one? They don't even look alike-" Fang quickly interjected.

"-A weasel.. Male.." He stared at the animal, frozen. It was hunched over with its teeth beared in a snarl. There was no life in its eyes, not a life it chose to live by anyway. It's stare itself was enough to scar, and it did; wide, crazed eyes that not blink.

"He's in pain," Edon added. He nudged Fang, giving him the message to get behind him. The weasel grunted, and Edon's hair stood up on end at the sight of a sharp rock being held in its paws. "He's got a sharp rock.."

The weasel began to breathe sharp, sporadic breathes. Edon could see a tear form in its eye, and in a single second, he witnessed his whole world turn upside down. The weasel brought the rock to its throat and began to cut at it. Low, guttural moans began to escape it as blood turned the damp grass red. Edon could hear rock cut into the soft tissue and muscle followed by the rapid sound of blood hitting the ground.

"Oh no this isn't happening!"

"What!? What!?" Fang said in a panicked voice.

The sound of the animal gurgling on its own blood filled their already distressed ears. As Edon continued to watch as this weasel committed the gruesome act, he realized that there was something else doing it.. No sane animal would do such a thing. A piece of its flesh hit the ground and splashed in the puddle of blood which lay beneath it. After a couple seconds, it was followed by the body of the animal.

The sunlight came back for a moment, focusing several beams through the trees and onto the now dead animal which lay in a puddle of flesh and blood soaked Earth. All three animals groaned, disgusted and shocked at the sight. After a couple seconds of silence, a high pitched shriek left it's carcass, and a long, slender ghostly figure appeared from the mouth of the body.

"I see it! It's here!" Zepp and Fang confirmed that what they were seeing was in fact what they've been hunting. Fang was especially awestruck, for there were no doubts left in a mind where doubt has always paved the way for theories.. And now they didn't need one. It's real.

It stared at them with its eyeless holes. They were black and seemed to be unending. It didn't move, rather it hovered above the cadaver menacingly, intent on striking fear into them.

"Its not moving..." Edon said apprehensively. His tone suggested fear.. And it knew it.

"It wants us to leave. To tell of what we just saw." Said Zepp. He was met with a glare that suggested irresolution, and it was Fang who was staring.

The being disapparated, leaving the three animals in a mess of blood and scarred minds. The atmosphere around them began to change, the veil which has cursed the land with the wretched evil they just witnessed has given way to light.. For the moment.

Zepp walked up to the body, and quickly picked up on an object that was crunched up in its tiny paw. As he picked it up he felt the viscous red liquid between his digits, slowly soaking his fur. It was a large leaf, and written in blood were two words..

" _Not Kenway"._

 **Yikes.. Well did you like the chapter? Things seem to be heating up here, and it only gets worse..**

 **Eh.. Should I change the rating? I think I should..**


	8. Not Kenway

"What does it mean?" Asked Edon.

"What do you mean 'what does it mean'? It means that Kenway isn't Kenway. But if he isn't Kenway.. Then who is he?" All three of them thought about it for a moment. Then a startling idea jumped into Zepps mind. He grabbed Fang and jerked him away from the body aa bit, throwing him off balance and startling him.

"Fang, do you remember what we talked about before this case began. Do you remember? You said that you thought it was a copycat." He shook the leaf in front of his face. "Here's our copycat. It's a copycat CONTROLLING it-"

"No, no-"

"Yes, and he's using the page-"

"Zepp, you're wrong-"

"And he's targeting weasels from our tribe because Tyran wouldn't tell him about this creature. He lost ten years of his marriage over this, and-"

"ZEPP! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW MAN!?" Fang yelled as he grabbed a hold of his partners face. Zepp stared, not knowing what to say. It was as if something clicked in his mind, bringing him back from wherever he's been.

"That's completely implausible. I-I mean Kenway has no motive for this. You're reading too far into the note, you want so badly to pin Tyran-"

"Because he knows, Fang HE KNOWS!" Zepp struggled against Fangs tight grip.

"HE KNOWS NOTHING! He knows nothing," Fang let go, breathing deeply as he paced back and forth attempting to rationalize this whole scenario. "You want so badly to believe that Tyran knows something about this creature, but if he did don't you think he would try to tell us to protect his people? He may be corrupt, but he doesn't want to kill everyone, because who could he rule over?"

"He's right, Zepp. That note.. That weasel even, what if it was the creature trying to tell us something. We all know it takes control of you, so it's logical to say that this "Nar'il" thing can perform actions on behalf of the soul its taking." Edon stepped forward, joining the conversation.

"What it says is very blunt.. The person we know as Kenway? It's not Kenway." Edon sat down as he said this, excited on the hit from the note.

"Then.. Who is it?"

".. We need to head back NOW." Zepp said in a shaky voice.

"What about the investigation? We have no evidence."

"The note is more than enough."

"Really Zepp? You willing to test that theory? Let me know what Tyran thinks of that."

"This isn't getting us anywhere guys," Edon paused for a moment. "We make our way back. Zepp, you know the way.. We'll follow." Edon said as he took his place beside Fang, who was studying the victims face. Edon looked down at it, the victims head was nearly severed from its own body, he figured it was due to the amount of pressure applied to the cuts.

" Hold on you guys, this man is Yorike."

"Wait WHAT?" Zepp ran over to the body and instantly recognized the face.

"How could he have gotten out?" Edon asked. The thought of someone breaking out made him radar. His breathing became irregular at this, and he started panting.

"Edon, not now please." Fang groaned as he said this.

"I can't help it, I really don't like it here man, this place is evil.-"

"Well no one asked you to come." Fang retorted.

"Here we go again." Zepp stood up and rubbed his eyes with his paws in annoyance. He decided to sit this one out.

"No, you know what Fang? No one told me to. I did because you wouldn't survive without me."

"Bull! That's bull and you know it! You came so you could make a name for yourself. You knew this case had a lot riding on it and that you'd earn points with Tyran, I know how you work-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME FANG, I'M NOT LIKE THE WOLVES WHO KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" Edon let this out in a gutteral growl, causing Fang to stumble backwards. He put out his paw as he did this, attempting to gain distance between them.

" Zepp uh, you mind?"

"I'm not helping you. Apologize to him."

"I'm not apologizing to him for anything-"

"You compared him to those mutts that killed her, look at him Fang... Does he look like he would do that to you?"

"Right now? Yea-"

"Screw you Fang! You know I wouldn't do anything to harm you guys! You know what you're problem is? You can't get over the fact that you're working with me. I just don't see why that's cause enough to say these things about me. It hurts, man. It does."

"But you-"

"FANG!" Zepp caused them both to jerk at the sudden exclamation.

Fang blinked for a moment, contemplating his next move. He knew they were in a dangerous place, even worse a place they've never been to before. He didn't want to admit it, he knows he's been unrealistically harsh on Edon, and for no good reason other than he's a reminder of a past incident. It was time to stop picking his own scabs. "I'm sorry, Edon."

Edon nodded, "Let's just get out of here." He followed quickly behind Zepp, and together they began to leave the Crimson Swamp.

* * *

The hut was thick with both of their scents now, giving a clue as to what had occurred. Rose sat back on Kenways stomach, running her paws through his chest fur. "What of our son? What of Kano?" He said.

"He joined the Royal Guard, never leaving Tyrans side. I'm proud of him."

Kenway sighed in response, "As am I," he quickly changed the subject. "Rose, would you like to accompany me in my work? I'm helping the investigators with a case, I'd love for you to be there with me."

Rose smiled, "Of course my dear."

"They'll understand, I'm sure." Kenway brought her to Zepps hut, where she sat down on the furs made for him to lay on. Kenway picked up the page and sat down beside her.

"What I'm about to explain to you may sound weird.. But know this.."

She looked into his eyes, and for a quick second saw a flash of a man she never saw before.

"You're very important to me.."

* * *

Zepp... Do you know anything about trauma?" Edon asked as he and Zepp walked side by side.

"You think you've been traumatized?"

"I wouldn't say I'm in the best state of mind right now.. What I just witnessed was.. Distressing." Edon said the last word with a hushed tone.

"It would explain your hyperalert state. It's understandable, Edon... We all need to decompress after this. But that has to come later."

"Yea.." Was all Edon could say. He came to Zepp because he figured that he'd gone through this before, but now it seems like he isn't going to be much help.

"W-wait.. Where's Eagle Pass?" Everybody stopped and stared at... More forestry. The entrance-at least where it SHOULD have been, was no more. Instead, they were met with a new area, one surrounded by rows of unnaturally bent trees aligned with each other in perfect uniformity. The branches spread out erratically, causing a thick cover of leaves to form above them, blocking the sunlight.

"This... Sucks..." Said Edon, who folded his ears back at the ominous scene.

"This can't be.. It was right here. I know it was-"

"Zepp.. Did you get us lost?" Fang said accusingly.

"No! We only headed straight, there were no turns. This is impossible.."

"Get us... Out of here.."

 _NYAAAAAAGH!_ a high pitched cry rang out from ahead. Edon jumped, stepping on Fangs foot as he adjusted his stance. Edon's claw must've scratched him, because Fang instantly brought up his foot and began hopping around and barely stifling some nasty words.

"What was that for!?" He said angrily.

"You didn't hear that? That high pitched scream?" Edon's eyes darted, attempting to find the source of the cry.

"What scream? I didn't hear anything." Fang squinted, surveying the area.

Zepp kept his eyes up front, fixated on a distant animal, watching him. It was a jet black wolf with glowing yellow eyes, and a murderous facial expression. It growled at him, taking a couple steps forward.

"You know you are really getting on my last nerves here, Edon." Fang pointed one of his fingers at the wolf.

"Yea? You aren't exactly on my good side either, Slim. I swear, I heard it!"

"Whatever man! You're just making it up because you stepped on a pine needle or something."

Zepp began to feel a burning sensation welling inside of his head, almost as if someone had set fire to his skull from the inside. His will to look away seemed to wither almost immediately, and it only got worse, as he started hearing estranged disembodied whispers float around inside his head. Some of what they were saying was incomprehensible and partially inaudible.

 _Kill them.._

 _Murderer, take your knife and SLASH, HACK!_

 _They went insane, you couldn't stop them and emerged the only survivor._

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the black canine in front of him. The voices grew in intensity and volume, encompassing all of his attention. The sound of Fang and Edon's arguing was all but distant now, overtaken by the dominant voices.

 _DO IT! YOU LITTLE RODENT, SLICE THEM UP AND TURN THEM INSIDE OUT.._

 _Gut them slowly, nice and easy.._

Fang turned towards Zepp, "Hey.". He didn't budge, instead he continued to mutter something to himself and stare forward at nothing. It irked Fang a bit.

"Zepp, snap out of it."

Zepp not moving finally got to him. In a final attempt to grab his attention, Fang stepped forward and pushed his shoulder hard "HEY!". Zepp jumped and stared at him, coming out of his daze.

"You alright?" Fang asked, concerned.

"Y-yea.. Yea I am." Zepp replied after a brief pause.

"What did you see?"

Zepp thought about it. He looked back at the wolf, or at least where should have been. It disappeared, as if it was never there... Was it? Why didn't they see it?

"Nothing.. I saw nothing. Come on, we should keep moving."

* * *

Diego had returned from his walk to find a now clean Sid... Who didn't smell any better. He was over by Manny and Ellie, badgering Peaches about beauty and what would make her seem more attractive to other mammoths.

 _What a surprise_ , Diego thought to himself. "AGH!" He was knocked over by something heavy colliding with him in his side, and suddenly felt pressure applied to his head.

"Like this, mom?" It was a familiar voice. Koda. Now almost fully grown, but still young and ignorant to the world. He smiled at Diego in satisfaction, knowing he just caught the "all mighty" saber off guard.

"And that's how your mother and father met." Shira smiled. Diego knew that smile, half genuine and half witty, playing with the situation. In a swift motion, Diego swung his own paw up and lightly slapped Koda, knocking him off balance. Before he could regain his composure, his father was already on him.

"Like this, son. Stiff and dominating. Your opponent shouldn't be able to move." He himself smiled as he said this, and added on a small "Still got it" strut as he let go of Koda.

"Where did you go?" Shira asked as they walked back to a rock adjacent to a rock wall leading up to a cliffside. Both of them slid down into a prone position side by side.

"Just to the waterfall, had to get away from Fire King for awhile... He finally took a bath eh?"

"Yea, after Manny threw him in the river." Shira said giggling.

Diego's face seemed to stiffen up a bit, appearing to be deep in thought. Shira studied him for a bit, wondering what was up. It didn't take long for her to find out.

"I saw someone today.. Someone we met a while ago."

Her ears perked, interested. "Who?"

"His name is Zepp."

"Zepp? You mean that weasel who brought back our son? Where was he?"

"Eagle Pass. He was heading out with another weasel.. And a wolf."

This puzzled the saberess. She thought hard about who they could have been. It's been a couple years, and although the entire incident itself was clear like a film playing in her mind, the names themselves were elusive. "Why were they in Eagle Pass?"

"They're searching for the soul eater. They were traveling into the Hyrax Hilltops."

Shiras eyes went wide for a moment, taking in what she just heard. "That's insane... Why would they do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure, but they told me to keep an eye out for a book.."

"Book?" Shira asked.

"Yea, they don't want anyone to touch it. It summons the soul eater. I guess they're convinced this thing is real."

Shira chuckled and nuzzled Diego, both of them watching the herd. Diego was especially content doing this, it made him feel needed, like he was their security. He had already taken the place as such, unofficially.

* * *

"It's official.. WE'RE LOST!" Fang shouted among the trees. His frustration had grown beyond containable at this point, and to Zepp it didn't seem like it would simmer down anytime soon. The sun was beginning to set, indicating that they've been traveling for hours now, and all of them were hot, thirsty and tired.

"We just need to backtrack-"

"BACKTRACK!? WE PASSED THE CRIMSON SWAMP FIVE TIMES!"

"Yelling about it isn't going to help you know. You'll only attract predators." Zepp said calmly. He himself was puzzled, but already had the idea that the forest seemed to be playing tricks on them. He felt like a mouse trying to find a piece of cheese in a labyrinth without any cheese, and the forest was testing them, seeing how long it would take for them to tear each other apart... And Fang was losing.

"My sense of direction is way off. I have no way of telling where North is.. It's like there is no North here." Edon said as he sniffed the ground. He figured if he could get a hit on their own scent he'd be happy. But he couldn't, like the tracks just disappeared... Or were never there.

"Alright let's stop for a moment. We need to get a hold of ourselves and think here. This panicking isn't helping."

"You know what's not helping Zepp? Your bantering. You always think you can keep things under control, WELL YOU CAN'T! Are you not the least frightened by the fact that we have no idea where we are!? Do you not understand that!?" Fang hollered. He paced back and forth, hypervigilant and very hyped.

"He's not doing well.." Edon walked up to his weasel companion as he said this, smelling his paw and bringing his nose back to the ground to continue his search.

"We're all losing our minds.." Zepp half jokingly said to himself. Though at this point it was safe to say that jokes like that weren't going to help in this situation. He leaned up against a pine tree, regrouping his thoughts.

 _We just came from here... All we needed to do was head north.._ his mind raced, he began to think about what would happen should they not return.. About the lives at stake. He cursed himself for even pursuing the case at this point.

".. AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON KENWAY! I'M GONNA MURDER HIM!" Fang continued yelling at himself, a way to relieve some of the stress Zepp thought.

Zepp stared out into the distant mist beginning to form. It didn't seem like it, but Zepp could feel a presence there, listening.. _observing_. Like he and his comrades were part of some sick experiment meant to show how long it took before someone lost it and went insane. His imagination went wild, could it be a short faced bear? A raccoon? Saber toothed squirrel... The wolf? Or was it something far worse, incomprehensible to any beings understanding.. Something not quite of this world.

"I GOT A HIT!" All eyes were immediately turned towards Edon, who had his nose buried into the ground. "It's not that strong, but it's there. Come on, I know the way."

"Are you sure?" Fang asked, half relieved. Edon only glared at him, not wanting to respond to a short fused weasel at the moment. He followed Zepp, who was close by the tracking wolf.

 **Alright! Another chapter done!**


	9. Zepps Encounter

It was nearly nighttime at this point, and Zepp was beginning to think that maybe there was no exit. Everywhere they went it seemed like the area was exactly the same. He thought back to the voices he heard in his head, there was no possible way he could have imagined them.. Right?

"Edon... Edon we have already tried this way, no exit.." Fang said half detached. Zepp could feel his morale dropping quickly, and Edon was falling as well.

"We can keep moving after a bit. If we can find the Willow tree, we can make our way back.." Zepp pressed his paw up against a pine tree. He leaned into it, some of the bark was attaching to his fur lightly but he didn't care, nor did he mind the small amount of pain in his shoulder. He sighed, letting out a bit of the tension from walking all day.

Zepp closed his eyes. He felt the tree begin to move slowly, outstretching itself. The bark, once hard and rough, was now slimy and had a fowl odor emanate from it. Zepp tried to move, but found his ability to command his own body abandon him. He was now stuck against this tree, and began to feel it pulsate with a rhythm homogenous to a beating heart. It struck him hard.. Kenway, or whoever it was, was right. Finding no other solution, Zepp attempted to scream for someone to tear him away from it, but nothing came out.

"This isn't normal, I think what's happening is psychological.." Fangs voice became distorted. His vision began to blur, warping Fangs form into a black mass of nothingness. Within this form, Zepp saw his own insignificance to everything around him, and faltered. He gripped the tree, but only felt something squishy tense in his paw. _GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

 _Thump.. Thump.. Thump.._ The beating began to intensify, filling his ears. Beneath the thin layer of whatever he was gripping, Zepp could feel.. _FEEL_ the ripples of the muscle like substance contract.. And expand in rhythmic motions, pumping phantom blood throughout it.

He clenched his teeth, the feeling of this organ like object.. Alive in a detached sort of manner sending shivers throughout his body. He couldn't lift his paw, it was like some sort of otherworldly force urged it to stay there.. Convinced it to betray it's owner and endure this madness for its pleasure.

 _THUMP.. THUMP.._ It slowed it's pace, making hard, deep explosions of pumps. Zepp felt a cold chill run down his body and a sharp pain as well. Slowly, he felt his hand submerge itself into the tree-heart, causing his nerves to overstimulate and give into the beats, the vibrations coursing through his own veins.. _he was becoming a part of the tree._ He quickly pressed his other paw against the tree, pressing on it to escape. It was no use however, as that paw was sucked in as well. He let out a cry, hoping that his companions would come to his aid, but nothing happened.

He was suddenly brought out of his daze by a quick punch to the side of his face. He hit the ground, rattled and dazed by the experience. He looked back up at the tree which once was.. Something else. It was back to its original form: a simple tree.

"You're losing it, Zepp. You look like you just saw a ghost." Fang said, and extended his paw to help him up. Zepp took it, and brushed himself off, taking deep breaths to regain his composure.

He put his paw on his chest, and felt his own heart begin to pound. _Yea... Just where it should be.._ the feeling of it pumping gave him the chills.. An eternal reminder of his experience. He brought the paw back down to his side, and they continued forward.

 **Side note: the ratings system is screwy at the moment, I can't seem to change it. I'm going to wait a while and try again, so no worries.**


	10. Fang's Hallucination

It was nearing nighttime by now, though disorientation and panic has caused the investigators to lose track of what time it actually was. The forest was very musty now, and gave the illusion that the temperature was rising.

Fang walked beside Zepp, who was following Edon's lead. They had figured by now that anything was better than the swamp, it gave Fang the chills just thinking about its phantasmal blood red water gleaming in the sunshine. As he thought about it, he began to wonder if maybe what they were seeing was in fact a bi product of the forest messing with their mind, that if he were to reach in and cup his paws to extract some water it would turn out to be a murky green.

"Hey guys, listen," Edon paused, and the sound of rushing water filled his ears. They were near a waterfall. "I think it's the golden falls Kenway was talking about."

"If it is then we might be on the right track." Zepp responded half hushed.

They continued walking, passing through unknown territory which contained any number of unknown entities hidden within. Every minute there seemed to remind Fang of this, and despite all logicality of that being unlikely... He didn't want to test that theory.

Half a miles walk later they found themselves being dwarfed by a massive, thin waterfall which towered over the treetops. The water misted as it hit the bottom, causing a sprinkling effect around it. The grass here was damp, offering a cooling sensation to their paws, much to Zepps delight. He walked over to the edge of the water and tilted his head, watching the yellow gold water fall hundreds of feet. It brought a hint of relief judging by the smile on his face.

"I'm getting in." Fang said. He stood atop the edge of a rock, which cast a shadow over the calm waters below. Fang judged the water to be five feet deep, and jumped in, letting out a small splash and disappearing into it.

"Isn't it a sight, Edon?" Marvelous." Zepp said as he stared at the monstrous work of nature from the rock. Edon wagged his tail, making a small thumping sound as it hit the ground.

"Yea it is. I guess this is one thing you could look forward to in here."

"Hm.. Yes, it is. I wonder why its golden though, maybe something in the water causes it to change to that color?"

"Hey, it's nature right? Nature does some pretty strange things."

 _Strange indeed,_ Zepp thought. He extended a paw and touched the water, testing the temperature. He found it to be cool, but not cold enough to be uncomfortable. He smiled, passing a glance to Edon, who in his daze didn't realize that Zepp had walked over to his side. With a single push, Edon lost his balance and fell into the water.

Zepp laughed a loud, satisfied laugh at the scene. In front of him was a soaking wet wolf, glaring up at him. Zepp kneeled over, laughing so hard that he let his guard down..

A mistake he would regret, albeit for a moment.

Edon used one of his paws to grip a piece of the rock just above him, and pulled himself up. He leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Zepps tiny tail with his jaws, careful not to hurt him. Zepp let out a sudden yelp, and was quickly dragged into the water himself. He came back up, gasping for breath and glared at the now amused wolf, clearly happy with his work.

* * *

Fang swam using his paws. He found himself to be quite adept at holding his breath. Under water, he couldn't see much due to the murkiness, but it didn't matter. Swimming was something he liked to do when he was younger. It took his mind off of things, though only for as long as he could stay under.

He suddenly felt within himself the urge to take a breath, and started to reach for the surface. He was cut short however, when he felt something slimy grab a hold of his leg. It was long and slender, almost like a hand, but when Fang tried to look for it, he couldn't see anything, the murky water clouding his vision.

His instincts kicked in. He hunched over and began to feel what was grabbing him. As he brushed his leg, it was brought to his attention that what he was feeling was in fact the paw of another weasel. He kicked at it wildly, using his free foot as a weapon while trying to swim his way back up.

To his astonishment, his kicks weren't hitting anything. The urge to breath was intensifying now, and Fang knew it would only be a matter of time before he took in water. In a desperate attempt to free himself, he charged whatever was holding his leg. He exerted a powerful stride, using speed as a way to get to the attacker. His courage was sucked away quickly however, because when he reached his target he found nothing but a skeletal figure in the form of a weasel. It's mouth was agape and unmoving, mere inches from his face.

Fang was horrified. Not as much by the fact that there was a skeleton in the water, but by the fact that the _skeleton_ _was the attacker._ Fang could do nothing but stare into the eyes of the lifeless being, in denial that something like this could be alive. In a sudden turn for the worst, beneath the green water, a voice rang out to meet him. It was a chilling, high pitched cry, echoing through the water. The source of the cry seemed unattainable, coming from all directions at once.

As the voice's screams got louder, Fangs daze grew more intense. He found himself completely fixed subconsciously on this skeleton, focusing on its eyes.

Something began to stir within its eye sockets. A vision. Within the eyes, Fang saw a sight he wished to never see again. It was his mother, and she was being torn apart by a pack of wolves. He seemed to let go of his body, enveloping in this vision of death. It played over and over again, his mother being dragged around like a ragdoll and torn to pieces right before his eyes. It was as if he began downloading it, scarring itself in his mind, and no matter how much he wanted to look away, the hypnotizing ghostly screams kept him there... Torturing him with the gruesome scene.

He attempted to scream, but stifled it as he realized he just let out the air he was holding, causing him to sink. He was brought out of the daze, and flailed his arms in defiance of the fleshless being. Fang grabbed a hold of the arm attached to his leg, using what strength he could spare to try to yank it off, but discovered it's hold on him to be too tight. He swam back up, using quick, sharp strokes to lift him up. With each stroke he found the surface closing in on him. He swam faster, trying to reach the surface as quickly as possible. His hopes began to rise, glad that he was nearing the safety and security of the surface. With a sudden jerk however, he was pulled back down, and the paw holding him hostage began to dig into his leg.

He had to breathe now, the urge was overwhelming him. He could feel his body begin to shut down. His muscles were burning, fatigue setting in with each stroke. Not wanting to give into a watery grave, Fang used whatever strength he had left to kick back up. He was faltering, and he knew it, but didn't give in. Using powerful, long strokes he inched his way closer to the surface. If only he could give Zepp and Fang a sign, then they could know to pull him out of the water.

He was nearing his breaking point. He began to think back to when this all began. Zepps stupid interest in the case brought him here.. No. Zepp isn't to blame. He could've said no, but stayed anyway. Why did he stay? Was it friendship? Loyalty? Love? Or was it that all of those things were the same? He knew he couldn't let Zepp go off on his own.. Even with Edon, he felt with him there things would be better.

He started to take in water, and was brought back. He outstretched a paw, the surface was so close now.. So close he could touch it. it wasn't to be however.. As he was dragged back down. He shuddered as he was quickly brought eye level to the skeleton, now merely touching his own face. It's expression turned from agonizing to irate, filling Fang with fear.

The images came back, and Fang felt himself give up. He opened his mouth, and noticed his vision beginning to blur. He started to breath in, the water tasting like blood. With one last glance he was given a final display of horror.

What he was staring at, the lifeless, cold and unfeeling being which so readily attacked him was familiar. It was familiarity of the shocking kind, so abrupt and unsettling that he couldn't bear it. It was this familiarity that would drive him mad... He was sure of it. He was staring into the eyes of his own mother.

He closed his eyes, and felt like he was floating. He couldn't see anything but he heard the disturbance of the water, followed by panting and his name being called. The voice was Edons, and he had grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him out.

" Fang.. FANG.. " the voice echoed inside his head, disorienting him. He felt like he wanted to go to sleep, to just let go and leave them.. But found that to be selfish.

"BLITHE!" The name he hated to be called.. Of course it was Zepp who said it. He jerked, a second wind coming over him.

"Don't.. Ever... Call me that.. again." He murmured. With an intense pain shooting up his back he raised himself up.

"Ugh..." He found the strength to stand and did so. Fang rubbed his eyes, the cloudiness was still there, just less overbearing on him.

"What happened to you?" Edon asked. Fang didn't reply, he walked over to the rock he jumped off of and stared at the water with a detached expression.

Edon pressed the issue, walking over to him and nudging his paw. "What happened-"

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Fang exclaimed this angrily, probably the result of his harrowing experience. It left him feeling hallow, helpless and powerless to the soul eater.

Edon was taken aback, surprised by the sudden outburst. He left the weasel alone, and returned to Zepps

"Let's keep going..I think we've had enough fun here." Zepp said. They began to make their way back into the forest. Zepp noticed that Fang wasn't following them, and turned around to find him staring into the water. Zepp figured he was shaken.

"Fang.. Hey FANG! Let's go!" Fang heard him, but didn't respond. His gaze was still fixed upon the murky water, not believing what had just transpired. Within the water Fang SWORE... Though to this day won't tell anyone.. That he saw the water turn blood red, and the bodies of his companions floating lifelessly within it, trapped in a watery grave.

After several seconds, he returned to them, traveling once again through miles if forest, the images forever a burden he must carry.

 **Here you go, another chapter done! I tried to envision this one as a sort of "I was there" experience, did the best I could. I'd love some feedback on how I'm doing with these scenes! I'm probably going to do more with this horror genre.**


	11. Regrouping

"These tracks don't seem to end. It seems impossible.." Edon said as he sniffed the ground.

"Well I imagine that if it smells like us, it must be us." Fang said. The moon was up now, and the forest was dead silent. An eerie glow was cast upon them, lighting up the ground in a shady gray, giving the investigators a bit of light to work with.

"That isn't true.. Not in this case. It could be anything."

"You're nose might be playing tricks on you Edon." Fang said in an ominous tone. He walked by the wolf who stopped and directed his attention to his nose, studying it and wondering if it were true. The face he was making forced a smile out of Zepp, though it quickly faded.

"DAMMIT!" Fangs voice echoed a bit through the trees, causing a couple birds to flee.

"What is it?"

Zepp and Edon caught up with him and despaired. In front of them was the Crimson Swamp.. For the sixth time. Zepp fell to his knees, "I give up.. I give up. I can't do this."

The moon crept behind the cloud cover, casting darkness across the land. Almost instantly it seems Edon could feel a change in the atmosphere. If he could see better he was sure every animal large and small crawled into any sort of hole or cave they could find, knowing that something was coming.

 _CRACK!_ The sound scared Fang, causing him to jump and stifle a cry. It came from in front of them.. From the swamp. It was closely followed by the sound of water being violently disturbed, like a large creature was bounding through the bloody swamp. Footsteps squished onto the wet ground, and Edon began to have micro spasms. A low, powerful growl echoed through the blackness, siphoning whatever courage was left between them.

Zepp swore he heard a something snap. Whatever creature was in front of him was strong enough to break a large branch.. Though it sounded as if a skeleton was being torn apart.. "We need to get out of here..."

There was a long pause. The only thing they could hear was the sound of their own breathing, rapid short breaths that only added to their already overbearing fear.

Slowly, and steadily, a quiet, suppressed cry began to sound out from the swamp. It was agonizing, as if whoever was doing it was in a severe amount of pain and suffering. It filled the investigators ears, and no matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't shut it out.

Then there were two voices screaming.. Then three.. Then ten.. Then twenty.. And slowly the voices intensified, growing louder and stronger. Edon squinted, attempting to find the source, but couldn't in the darkness.

Then, as quickly as they came, the voices simply vanished, leaving three frozen animals to rationalize the experience.

* * *

"Kenway, this is what you dedicated your life to? This creature?" Rose was gazing at the page, aghast at what she was seeing.

"Yes my dear, and I found it to be a perplexing one at that. Those hillsides I traveled to? Everything I witnessed... Everything.. Was conjured by it. I'm not sure how it manages such a thing, but it does, and there isn't a way to fight it."

Rose sensed a bit of maliciousness in Kenways approach, a sort of insidious desire for the creature. It was as if he felt he needed more of it, to see it again. "The investigators, where are they?"

Kenway frowned, "I'm not sure my love. They probably left to go check out a crime scene or something."

Rose didn't believe him. "Kenway... You were with them last, they didn't tell you?" She hinted at her disbelief in his claim, which he didn't take lightly. His demeanor seemed to change, turning a bit more hostile towards the subject.

"Why worry? They'll be back," he opened his arms, "Come to me, dear."

Rose took the leap, "You sent them out there.. To those hillsides, to that place didn't you." She began to pace a bit, nervous at this idea.

"Rose.. Come here." He advanced on her, closing the distance. She staggered and fell, hitting her elbow on the ground. She winced at the pain, but attempted to get back up. She was quickly overtaken, her slender body no match for his own. He pinned her, taking rope and binding her paws together.

"I told you, you are important to me.. To my work my dear." She screamed, but was quickly silenced when he hit the side of her face.

* * *

"AAAAAAGGGHH! I JUST WANT TO GO HOOOOME!" Fang screamed to the heavens in the hopes that someone would hear. Now nearly pitch black, no one but Edon could guide them to their destination which seemed all but impossible to get to. Fang and Zepp used their sense of touch as their guide, holding onto patches of Edon's fur so they didn't get lost.

Zepp felt something slimy crawl across his foot and he yelped, only to quickly regain his composure. He himself was giving into the forest, feeling his will to resist dwindling. "Fang I uhh.. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. It's my fault we're in this mess."

Fang shook his head, "No, it isn't your fault. I joined because I wanted to make sure you were safe. Besides, there was never a case where I wasn't there." Zepp knew this to be true, and it comforted him a bit. Before Edon, it was always those two doing what they did best: taking down crooks.

"And I'm sorry for holding that grudge against you, Edon. Without you we would probably be stuck neck at that Swamp, waiting for daylight. I'm glad you came."

Edon smiled, "Somebody had to be your eyes and your nose," he chuckled, "No, but I'm over it, I just want out of here." Silence became of them, and after a couple minutes, Edon brought his nose break down and began to track the scent again. It was a bit tough due to the fact that he couldn't keep a straight line from the weasels bobbing back and forth as they walked, their paws gripping his fur was a distraction as well. They were on opposite sides of him, and he was quite surprised when he felt a tiny paw touch right beside Fangs.

"Fang, are you alright? A little off balance there?" A "hmm" escaped the weasel, questioning his comment. Another paw gripped his fur on Zepps side, and he figured Zepp must have been in the same situation.. Until another grabbed him lightly, and another.. And another.

This raised alarms. Although he couldn't see them, what Edon lacked in sight he made up for in touch.. And his sense of touch was going wild. He tried to regain his composure, hiding his fear to keep up morale. It was in vain however, as he couldn't help but scream as he felt multiple tiny paws lightly grip his fur in the near pitch blackness.

"GET ON!" both weasels obeyed, not willing to argue out of fear. They couldn't see much, so whatever it was that was happening couldn't be easily identified by them. Within a couple seconds, Edon was sprinting, using his night vision to guide him through the seemingly endless land of trees. His paws never faltered, weaving in and out of the net of giant green towers.

He quickly took note of a light glowing ahead, and wanted it. To him, all he could think about in that very moment was getting to the light, everything else was secondary to it. He didn't care where it would take him, he didn't for one second care if it was a fire and they ran into a pack of wolves. He just wanted out.

He kicked it into high gear, hearing footsteps chasing him just a few feet away. His heart began to pound at the thought of whatever monstrosity it was, and his imagination wasn't helping much. He let deep, quick pants in procession to his own rapid footsteps, looking to gain as much distance from his unseen pursuer as possible.

The footsteps quickly grew in volume, sounding as though it were right behind him. In Fangs panic, he let out a loud yelp as he attempted to break his limits. His legs began to ache horribly as the pursuit continued, not helping towards the situation at hand.

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_ , Edon was sure that whatever it was could've grabbed right ahold of his tail right then and there. He was half glad that the two animals on his back couldn't see, and that only raised his fearful curiosity as to what it was exactly..

He took the chance. He spun his head around swiftly, and was stopped abruptly by a large, furry animal.

"Hey!" A deep voice bellowed. Both weasels were flung instantly upon impact, sliding along the rough dirt. Edon rubbed his head, which ached from the impact. He looked up at what he was stopped by, and quickly realized that he was staring at the back end of a large mammoth.

"Sorry, sir." He said. The mammoth turned and made eye contact. Edon felt intimidated, not so much by the authoritative stare as much as the size.

"Who are you?" The mammoth said inquisitively. He didn't show himself as a threat, and Edon took this as a sign of a socialized animal.

Fang and Zepp quickly got up and were met with a bunch of animals glaring at them. They were standing in front of a rock wall, which displayed several anatomically inaccurate drawings of animals. Zepp sighed, recognizing the group of animals, with the help of the fire in front of them.

They found the herd.

"Hey! Listen, we just got out of the hillsides, and there was something chasing us. I couldn't get a good look, but it was big. It may be heading this way." Edon said to Manny.

"Oh yea?" He said, completely brushing the warning off.

"Yea, just watch out."

"Uh.. Thanks for the warning, Wolfy, but I don't see any big scary monster behind you.. In fact, all I see is a bunch of land."

Edon turned his head, and was shocked to find that there was in fact no forestry behind him. In his head ran millions of questions, and found himself lacking the ability to form one about the peculiar experience that they had just encountered. He wondered if the area they were in was even physically present, that what was happening had taken place in the worst parts of his psyche, a place that he would never wish to venture to again.

"We're back." Zepp said at the sight of Diego, who chuckled at the comment.

* * *

"Zepp is it? You guys look like you've had your feathers ruffled." Shira said, commenting on the sickly expression being given off by Edon. He was now hunched over and staring at the ground, unwilling to speak to anyone.

"Yea.. You could say that. Listen, as much as I'm sure that we would love to stay and chat, we have to leave." Fang said hurriedly. He applied emphasis to the last part, revealing his worry and causing everyone else to do so.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" Ellie asked.

"Not yet, well... We don't know. We just need to get back."

"Is it the soul eater?" Diego sat on his haunches as he said this, turning to glance at the shaken wolf, then back at Zepp.

" Yeah, and our home is in danger."

"Well I doubt you'll get far in the dark. Not safe even WITH your canine friend here." Koda said as he took his place by his father. Zepp stared at him, recognizing the resemblance of his parents within the childs face.

"Koda.. My my, how you've grown!" He said.

"Yea, I get that a lot. Thanks again for what you did. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Koda replied.

"It's my job. It's what I do. I'm just glad to see you alive and well, you look so much like your father... Just not as big."

Koda chuckled, "We'll see. I've still got some growing to do. Anyway, if you're looking to go back tonight, don't."

"We have to try.." Zepp sighed and walked away from the circling herd outside to Edon. Upon hearing his footsteps Edon tensed a bit, his instincts flaring for but a moment.

"Still in shock?"

"Disbelief more like it,." Edon replied quietly. His voice cracked a bit, giving a hint of despair. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to experience something like this. It.. It isn't logical-"

"That's something you have to get over. Very weird, isn't it? You know what you saw tonight, but you're in a stage of denial. Denial stemming from the inability to comprehend anything inside the extremities of the unknown."

Edon frowned, "I can still hear it you know, the sound of Yorike choking on his own blood."

Zepp nodded, "You're traumatized, it's going to stay with you for a while," he lifted his paws and curled them, "I've had my own experiences." In his head the sound of a heart beat reverberated in his ears.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure. We'll figure that out, you get some rest."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Try." Zepp said. He scratched behind Edon's ear, making it twitch. He smiled, knowing that his companion liked it when he did that. It seemed to be therapeutic to him.

Zepp walked back over to Fang, who had just finished conversing with Ellie and Manny. He was stroking his chin, a sign that he was deep in thought. "Hey, you there?" He said jokingly.

"Funny." Fang replied.

"What did they say?" Zepp asked as he scratched the side of his face softly.

"Well... They don't want us to leave tonight. They've heard rumors of rogue sabers prowling around Eagle Pass, Diego scouted it out earlier during one of his hunting trips."

"If that's true-"

"Then we aren't going to get far," Fang sighed. "I don't like it, but I doubt Edon can protect us against something like that in the pitch black, even with his night vision."

"You realize that the longer we stay, the more lives may be lost."

"Yes.. Zepp, if Kenway IS the soul eater.. Do you realize what that means?"

Zepp shook his head. He had a couple of ideas, but didn't want to say anything.

"It means that he may have led us to do this.. The soul eater, not Kenway."

"Do what?"

"What if it told us to go into that wretched place... What if it told us to do that so it could show us what it could do.."

Zepp shuddered, "You mean.. Like use us as subjects to its power?" He said, not liking the idea of being used for something like that.

"Yes.. More so you."

"Me?"

"You pursued it. It's making a message out of your leads, your beliefs and your preconceptions.. I fear Brandybuck may be next as well."

 **Another Chapter done! I'm actually enjoying writing this kind of fanfiction. To me it's a lot easier because you can do so much.. And let's be honest, driving these three insane is actually pretty fun.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always helpful, I enjoy criticism ;).**


	12. Completely Surreal

Zepp woke up early, watching the sun rise up above the mountains as it slowly bathed the land in a fiery yellow glow. It was quaint, and brought peace to his mind. His attention was focused solely on the scene laid out before him, and he was more than happy to bask in its beauty. It wasn't to last, for right behind him he heard the sound of light, padded footsteps.

It was Diego. The saber padded his way over by Zepps side and sat down, his already blaze orange fur now shimmering in the sunlight. He looked down, clearing his throat and breaking the silence.

"What happened in there?" He asked nonchalantly.

"The forest?"

"Mhm. You all seemed hazed last night, it freaked Koda out a bit."

Zepp sighed, "We've seen things.. Heard things.. Even felt things, Diego. Things that no one should ever have to experience. I'm surprised we came out like we did.. It was awful."

"Did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"The soul eater." Diego said, shifting his gaze towards the landscape.

Zepp twiddled his paws a bit, cracking his fingers. "Yeah. We did.. I won't ever go in there again.. Never," He rested his paws back down to his sides. "I don't know Diego..I don't know how we're supposed to beat it. We can't trust Kenway, he's not who he seems to be."

"Kenway is..."

"He's the only lead we had.. And now we're cold." Zepp sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. Diego yawned, showing all of his teeth as he let out a small growl.

"It's like this thing is toying with us."

"Maybe it is. Maybe it told you to go into that place just so it could mess with you." Diego said.

"That's not something I'd like to think about.." He scratched his arm, "Edon's not doing so well either, he's pretty shaken."

"The wolf, right? Isn't he new?"

Zepp chuckled, "Well... Sort of." He turned around, eyeing Edon. He was still awake, watching a patch of trees in the distance it seems.

"Just watch over him. Trauma isn't something to mess with. A couple of guys in my old pack were pretty messed up." Diego said, remembering Zeke's occasional twitch and the wild, mindless stare he would always give you if you told him it was time to "maul".

" Fang is pretty banged up as well-"

"And what about you?" Zepp turned to Diego, but he was staring out at the sun. Plus, it didn't sound like him. Zepp turned around and saw Fang walking up to meet them.

"Me?"

"Yea, Zepp. You." Fang said, taking his place by Zepps right.

"I'm fine." _No you aren't._

"Mhm. Seems like it. You didn't sleep well, did you? I heard you tossing and turning."

"A nightmare. First time I've had one in a while." _Don't lie._

Fang paused, taking in the landscape with them. He was one to fancy an autumn sunset on the hillsides, with the land bathed in an orange hue with nothing but trees stretching out for miles on end. Though after what he went through he doubted that it would be like that before long.

"We need to get moving soon."

"You furballs aren't going to get far through here. You don't even know the way." Diego interjected sharply.

Zepp knew he was right. They haven't explored this far out before. To attempt to get back without even knowing how to get here would be a bad move. "And you would be willing to help?"

"I can get you to Eagle Pass. It isn't far, but it's not exactly safe." Diego stood up as he said this.

"How long would it take to get there?" Fang asked.

"That depends. Would you two like to take a lovely stroll through a scenic trail, or a quick trip through dense foliage?" He said sarcastically.

"Three.. And the quickest way would be nice. We're not looking for a tour of the place."

Diego smiled, "Right, we'll leave soon."

"Where are you guys going?" Sid said as he waddled his way up to them slowly. Diego groaned, _So much for watching the sun come up.._

Sid tripped on a stick and fell to the ground.a loud thump could be heard as he hit it.

Zepp raised an eyebrow and looked at Diego, who shrugged. "We're leaving, we have to go back home."

"Oh come on guys you just got here. What's the rush?" He said as he chewed on some berries he picked up off the ground.

"Well.. Some of us do have responsibilities, you know."

"I want to go!" Peaches piped up.

"Oooh no.. That's not happening. You're staying right here. I don't want you leaving my sight today." Manny.

 _That didn't last long.._ Zepp thought. He walked over to them, "Listen guys, thanks for your hospitality. It was nice, but we have to leave. Investigatory business."

"Is that even a word?" Fang whispered in his ear.

"It is now." He said back to him.

"I'm taking them back. I know the quickest route. Just.. Stay close, and keep your eyes peeled."

"For what?" Sid asked.

"Bigfoot.. Just, anything suspicious Sid."

Zepp left the group, figuring they were going to be talking for a few minutes. He walked over to Edon, who got up to the sound of his steadily approaching footsteps.

"Hey, you coming? We're moving out here soon." He said in a light tone.

"Yea. I'm coming.." He began walking back to the herd, keeping a steady pace so as to walk side by side with his weasel friend. "Zepp?"

"Yea?"

"Promise me that when this is over, we never do anything like this again."

"Is that a hint of regret?"

"No, it's a hint of 'if you don't keep your nose clean, I'll sit on you' type of thing."

Zepp laughed at the comment, happy that Edon still had a sense of humor. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I'm not sure I recognize the meaning of 'fine' anymore."

"You'll get used to that."

Edon scoffed, and silenced himself as they approached the herd. Crash and Eddie were already fighting about who was going to find the book and read it first as a dare. The mere mention of the cursed thing have Edon the chills.

"No one is going to read it!" Fang exclaimed.

"Oh come on, some rules were meant to be broken bro."

"Yea, don't you know what fun is?" Eddie said as they fist bumped.

"My idea of fun isn't dabbling in dangerous books of the occult..." Fang said through gritted teeth, annoyed at the two.

" Alright Fang, don't get your tail in a knot." Zepp said as he approached the group. Edon half smiled encouragingly at them, hiding his despaired outlook on the situations to come.

"If all works out, I should be back before sunset. You can keep an eye on everything.. Right Manny?" Diego said.

"Yea, just come back alive."

Diego nodded. With a final nuzzle to his mate, he, Zepp, Edon and Fang began their treck back to their home.

* * *

"So you're doing this without Tyran's consent?" Diego asked as they began their descent down a hill. He decided it would be best to take them through a small forest instead of heading through the high grass.

"Yea, basically. He's adamant that this creature doesn't exist.. I'm trying to prove contrary to his theory."

"He doesn't want an uprising, Zepp. The people are frightened and looking for action. If they don't get some relief here soon, I fear we may have to move and resettle." Fang said.

"Where would you go?" Diego asked, passing an eye to Fang who shook his head. It was true.. They didn't really have anywhere else.

"Tyran wouldn't allow it. He'd rather stick to where we are now than risk resettlement. There are too many predators prowling and we don't have the means to hold them off." Zepp kicked a stone with his foot and winced a bit as his toe hit the sharp edge of it.

"We can't worry about that right now. We just need to-"

Edon was cut off by a loud cry coming East from their location. Diego realized that it came from Serpent Rock, and turned to run towards it. Edon knelt down, allowing the two weasels to get on his back and quickly followed.

"He's heading towards Serpent Rock Fang. I think that was Kenway.." Zepp told him.

"How do you know that?" Fang asked as he bounced up and down on Edon's back.

"Serpent Rock was where we met up with him. It was the first place Kenway revealed himself to us.. My only question is what he's doing there."

He didn't have to wait long. As Edon caught up with Diego he found him sitting on his haunches with a puzzled expression on his face. Edon turned to see what he was looking at, and gasped.

In front of them was Leroy Kenway, pacing wildly back and forth while muttering inaudibly at himself.

"My god.. He looks absolutely mad..." Fang said as he and Zepp jumped off of Edon.

"Listen. He doesn't seem to be in the right state of mind. I'm going to try to talk to him, and I want you and Edon at the ready should something go awry." Zepp whispered to Fang.

"Zepp, look at him. I think negotiations are beyond-" but he was too late. Zepp had taken a few steps towards the unstable weasel, and began to talk to him. To Fang it was a bad position for them to be in, he was around fifteen yards away from his partner and an insane weasel, and was expected to shoot him should something go wrong..

He didn't like it.. Not at all.

* * *

"Kenway? Hey.." Zepp said, taking a few light, cautious steps towards him. Kenway didn't seem to respond, in fact he seemed to ignore his words, uttering random gibberish and glaring around as if he was being watched.

"It's.. It's me Zepp." He attempted to talk again, this time using a comforting tone. Anyone with a brain however could look right through his words and see fear, for Zepp himself had never been in this kind of situation before. His voice held a slight shake, and his breathing was deep with a rasp. It did, however, catch Kenways attention..

"Huh?" Kenway said. He looked up at Zepp, a wild stare in his eyes. Zepp knew that something was wrong, because within his eyes he saw only madness.. A lack of rationality not normal to a researcher.

"Kenway.. Are you alright?" He was a few feet away from the weasel with his paw outstretched, his other one was subconsciously placed on the hilt of his sword. Kenway stirred, releasing a frantic shake all over his body as he heard his name being called.

"Zepp.. You..I can't do this.." Kenways face contorted, showing a somber, saddened expression. Zepp figured him to be quite unstable, and chose his next words carefully.

"What's wrong Kenway? What happened?"

"The.. The soul eater.. Can't.. Be stopped.." He said in a hushed tone. Zepp didn't know if it was directed at him or if Kenway was talking to himself.

"No.. No we have the page Kenway.. Let's go home and decipher it. You said yourself that-"

"THE PAGE MEANS NOTHING! It means nothing, can't you see? There isn't a way to stop it. It knows this, Zepp.."

"Ready your arrow.. Things are about to turn left.." Edon whispered to Fang, who did so.

Zepp took a step back, distancing himself from the disgruntled man. "Come on, Kenway. Let's go home. Don't you want to see your mate?"

 _"She's in hell, Zepp. As are the people you failed to save.."_ The voice came from inside Zepps head, though with Kenways maddened smile he thought for sure it was said aloud.

"Where's your mate, Kenway... Where's Rose?" Zepps voice cracked, the ideas flooding his mind were too awful, and all of them could've been reality.

Kenway jumped and walked towards a patch of bushes, keeping a predatory eye on Zepp. There was a rustling followed by several grunts. Zepp watched as Kenway pulled another weasel from the bush. It was tied up by the feet and paws, and horribly bruised.

"You mean her?"

"ZEPP THAT'S ROSE!" Fang yelled.

Zepp shuddered and felt every single hair on his body stand up on end. " What did you do to her, Kenway.. Why did you do this to her?" His eyes started to mist at the sight of the females decrepit state, shocked that Kenway had done such a thing.

" _She's very important you know.. You'll find out why soon.."_ The voice said in a deep, threatening tone. Despite it, Zepp managed to keep his eyes solid on the situation in front of him. He had to get Rose away from Kenway.. But in the back of his mind he knew what might happen... Why he _wasn't allowed to._

He shook his head a bit, refocusing. " Kenway let's talk rationally here.. Can you let her go please-"

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!" He brandished a sharp rock to the hostage, pressing it up against her neck. Zepp choked up as he heard her cry out for him to stop.

"Fang you need to take the shot-"

"I can't, I don't have a clear one and I can't move.. He might do something rash."

"Well you don't have time to think here!" Diego yelled as he curled his lips into a snarl, ready to jump.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT... UP!"

"Kenway! Kenway listen.." Zepp walked towards him slowly. "You don't have to do this.. Come on man, put it down and let's go home.. All of us."

"There is no home! There is no way to kill it!" Kenway cried. Confirmation slowly dawned on Zepp that this man isn't who he said he was.. It wasn't Kenway doing this.

"Kenway.. I know you're in there.. Please just let her go."

"Tell me how you're going to kill me.."

"Fang.. Take the shot.." Edon beckoned.

"What?" Everything around Zepp seemed to move so quickly, as if time wasn't a factor.

Kenway pressed the rock against Rose' neck, drawing blood. "You have protocol.. Rodent.. Tell me how you're going to do it.."

 _"Take your blade and HACK! SLASH!"_

"Kenway," he choked out, "Kenway we aren't killing anybody-"

"THAT'S A SHIT EATING LIE!"

"FANG DO IT!" Diego bellowed again.

"HE'S BLOCKING MY VIEW! I CAN'T!" Fang's hands shook as he fought to hold steady his arrow. He cursed Zepp for blocking his view, knowing he did it on purpose.

"Kenway please, I'm begging you.. Let's just forget this whole thing.. We can drop this case, go home and forget this even happened."

"TELL ME HOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Listen to you.." He said softly, "Have you lost your mind?"

"There isn't a mind sane enough to find it.." Kenway said keeping his maddening stare on the disturbed investigator.

Zepp let loose a tear, "Look.. This investigation has taken a toll on all of us-"

"How did you like the tree, Zepp? Was it good enough for you?"

Zepps mouth was agape at this point. "H-how?"

"Tell.. Me.."

"No... You're not Kenway.. It's true."

"TELL ME!" At this point Zepp observed within this scene a battle between to different people. Within the carcass there lay two souls, and Kenway was losing.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME!?"

"FANG! TAKE IT!" Diego and Edon said in unison. Diego himself was about ready to jump the maddened animal, but restrained himself knowing that if he did so he would've killed both Rose and Kenway, possibly himself.

"I'M GONNA STICK BOTH OF YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

"Tell me how you're going to kill me.." Zepps mind have way to a final frightening revelation.. Kenway.. The actual Kenway that brought him the page.. Was asking Zepp to end it for him.

"There has to be something.. Someway to help you-"

Kenway smiled, "You can't help him."

Kenway lightly kissed Rose on the top of her head, giving her a quick "I love you." And proceeded to cut her throat. Blood rushed from the area, spilling down her body and onto the ground, soaking it up and turning the earth red.

"NO!" Zepp lunged, and heard a quick whisp sound, followed by something rushing past his ear. He wasn't quick enough, Kenway backed up towards the edge of the cliff.

".. I am real.." He said. With a quick flick of his arm, Kenway turned the weapon on himself, stabbing it into his temple, killing him instantly. His body then fell backwards, freefalling an unknown distance into thick forestry.

Zepp screamed. He screamed so loud he could feel his vocal chords burn as if they were disintegrating. Edon and Fang rushed to his side, pulling him away from the cliffs edge. As they tended to him, Diego sat in silence, contemplating just what it was that he had witnessed. For a moment nothing seemed real to him, that everything he thought he knew about the world was just thrown over along with the dead body of Leroy Kenway.

"There wasn't anything you could do, Zepp.. You tried." Edon said, nudging his paw.

A high pitched cry bellowed out from in front of them. Zepp found himself staring at the thing that had killed Conway, Barry and now Kenway. He was staring at the very thing that tricked all of them into going into the hillsides of Hyrax just to show itself to them.. The soul eater. And it was staring back.

Zepp began to feel an immense pain coursing through his body. It was as if he was being shocked at a voltage dose beyond any normal rate. His muscles tensed up completely, stiffening his whole body up as his conscious state began to decay.

Fang and Edon didn't know what to do, they were baffled by what was happening and could only watch helplessly as their friend slowly and painfully fell unconscious. Fang thought for sure Zepp was dead, that maybe what he witnessed was too much, but upon checking his pulse found that to be false.

He was just unconscious.

"Diego.. Go home. We can handle this."

"Really? Is that what I just saw? You guys 'handle' the situation?"

Fangs frustration flared. He put Zepp on Edon's back and gave Diego a sour look. "If you get involved anymore than you already have, you're family will die. Is that what you want?"

The words were cutting to the saber. But in a cruel way, it made sense. He got up, turned around and began to head back, only to stop for one last comment, "Be careful."

Fang nodded, and they made their way back home without another word.


	13. An Unimaginable Tragedy

I cannot completely recall what happened.. It wasn't real.. Couldn't have been.. Such evil..

Dark...

Abysmal..

I awoke in my bed, and observed a sort of a awkward twitch in my hand as if a muscle spasm were occurring. It gave me the strangest sense of comfort for the sole reason of knowing I was alive. It was dark in the hut save for the crackling of a tiny fire lit outside, and for a moment I felt an insatiable need to travel towards it.

As I lifted my body out of my fur bed, I came to the realisation that everything around me was foreign, that I had no knowledge of what item was what in the hut. Everything seemed out of place. Naturally I would have inspected this place to get reacquainted and familiar with the area, but the light outside beckoned me.. So I traveled towards it.

My eyes burned as the light hit them, and my vision became distorted for but a moment as I became acquainted with the dark atmosphere which hovered around the world. It was darker than usual, and held an insidious intention it seemed, to betray any sort of unfortunate traveler unaware of everything that surrounded them.

Across the plethora of huts which held the diverse population of villagers I saw the hut of my partner, a torch still lit and tied on to the pole that held the fur covering the opening. A sort of strange vibration emanated from the ground, much to my confusion as it was obviously an unnatural one, quite unlike the earthquakes or the start of a volcanic eruption. It pulled me, and I suddenly felt my mind malfunction, my ability to control my body had left me, taken by some unseen force and only allowed to do it's bidding. Despite my judgement telling me nothing good would come of it, I traveled over to my partner Fang's hut.

Upon arrival, there was a queer sensation in the air, as if all of the oxygen was being pulled away, and the vibration of the earth seemed to flee from this very hut, afraid of what, if anything, was inside. Unafraid, and curiosity bursting, I entered.

It was quiet, and blacker than black. My sense of sight had all but left me, and my ears picked up nothing but a slight ringing from the silence. I was surprised however, for I stepped in a viscous, sticky liquid trailing the entrance in this blackness. It felt uncomfortable on my foot, and I didn't dare take the torch for fear of what I would find, and my imagination was conjuring ideas even more frightful than I could tell you. My mind told me to call out to Fang, to see if he was there.. But I knew he wasn't.

Finding no sense in being there I left the hut and stepped in more of the liquid on my way out. Of course I had cringed at the idea that I had missed it on the way in, and even held it in my mind that the liquid itself wasn't present upon my arrival. I finally decided to use the torch as my ally, grasping it firmly in my left paw. As I brought it to the ground I had to stifle a loud gasp.

It was blood. I should've known, the smell was overbearing, stinging my nose with its sour scent. My curiosity peaked again, and despite my telling myself to flee back to my hut, I had the thought stuck in my mind that something was horribly wrong.. And even worse, I feared for Fangs well being. I followed the blood as best I could, traveling outside of my village and through a patch of forest.

The forest itself was thick with mist. I knew not at the moment why, but this factor added with the concomitant noiselessness gave me a sense of paranoic insidiousness, and I quickened my pace to find out just what lay ahead.

The blood trail eventually led me to where it all began.. I should've known. What I have seen, heard and felt has cursed me with the unanticipated arrival of partial insanity no doubt, and this is how it is to be for many moons.

The entrance of Talon Cave was thick with the scent of blood. I could hear within myself the racing heartbeat that kept me alive.. Screaming for me to run. But comradery had told me to do the contrary.. And I followed my training accordingly.

The cave was big enough to hold several mammoths inside of it.. And in that moment I felt my significance vanish.

The sounds I heard were unhinging to my courage. I felt my heart sink at the very arrival of that sound to my ears, and it shall forever haunt me. It must have occurred from the very back of the cavern, for the echo itself was making me misty-eyed, and it seemed to reverberate intensely from that spot. I knew in this moment that to turn back and head home would prove to be useless, as my already scarred mind would never be able to bear such a volatile noise roaming throughout my head without any knowledge of what caused it. I can only describe it as almost like a primal gagging, a sharp choke followed closely by the splatter of some sort of liquid on to the stone. Another loud choked huff echoed again, and I drew my sword in response.

...I can tell you that what I saw I would never want to see again. A sight so ghastly and vicious that even the bravest of warriors wouldn't face it. It isn't something you can witness and sleep soundly to. What sort of devilry? Gross, unfeeling sorcery... Spine tingling ritual behappening at that moment which drove my very spirit into a hiding spot, never to come out.

I pulled out every last bit of strength in my body to stifle my cry. It was so close that it escaped my throat, only to be caught by my clasped lips. I can tell you that I didn't see all that much, but what I DID see was enough to shatter every shred of bravery and happiness within my very soul. Such an event so dreadful is something I hope no one experiences in this life.

I sheathed my sword, and began to sneak my way out of the cavern. The sounds of teeth gnashing and the liquid hitting the ground covered my footsteps, and in a cruel sense I was grateful. I wish I could say otherwise..

For standing upon that blood soaked slab of stone stood my partner, my brother Fang.. Engorging himself with a slice of flesh cut from Edon's face, and the body of said wolf dismembered onto its cold surface, his cold lifeless eyes staring back at me.

The Demon of Hyrax had struck again.


End file.
